The Ravens Eyes
by ayame411chan
Summary: He finds her wet and abused. She learns things about him she never thought possible. He becomes something he never dreamed of becoming. rated MA for future lemons Itachi Sakura couple don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a cold crisp night in Iron country when he found her body lying wet along the cold lush grass. Clothing ripped to shreds, half heartedly thrown over the poor pink haired woman's body. Her eyes staring lifelessly off into the distance, searching but unseeing. He stepped cautiously toward her, he did not want to scare her, or put her into panic. Kneeling down before her he reached a hand out. Warm fingers touched ice cold skin, slowly he picked up the almost dead woman into his arms. It was clear from the shredded clothes and white fluid coming from between her legs what had happened to her. Quickly and quietly he raced her back to his hideout deep into the mountain side. Jumping from tree to tree he drew closer to his sanctuary with the woman in his arms. Ravens flew along them like a black wave, shielding them from any eyes daring to catch a glimpse. The wind blowing in his face was crisp, cold and smelled of the winter to come. He would need to get more wood to ensure survival of the hard winter to come.

Jumping down from the tree tops he landed outside the door of a small run down cabin. The door creeped as it opened, the old hinges feeling the strain of such movement. strong sturdy steps brought the two to his bed were he laid the young woman down. Rising back he went to the fire place next to the bed, after a couple hand seals it was lit with a warm orange glow lighting the one room cabin. Turning back to the woman on his bed he decided it would be best to clean her before tucking her in to rest.

Walking to the washroom on the far end of the cabin he drew a warm bath. Returning shortly to the bed, strong arms lifted the lifeless woman effortlessly. He carefully walked her to the tub and set her in gently. He then proceeded to remove the last of her clothing and began the tidies job of washing her. All the while a black raven stayed perched to the mans shoulder, it's blood red eyes watching everything before it.

The man started washing her first her arms then her legs, slowly getting to her more intimate areas. The woman just stared at him like a lifeless doll, no sign to show she was even aware of what was happening to her. Next he washed her chopped pink hair, he massaged her scalp with skilled fingers with the shampoo before leaning her head back to rinse out the bubbly goo. Once she was clean he pulled her body from the warm water to dry with a fluffily black that she was clean and dry he brought her back to his bed. Grabbing a spare shirt and pants from a trunk at the end of the bed he dressed her. Pulling the woman back into his strong hold he used one arm to all down the comforter and tuck her into bed. He would have to go to town in the morning for another quilt and pillow. If he was lucky, maybe he would find a sleeping bag there.

Content that she was now warm in bed he turned to make himself a cup of tea with a little honey, it was one of his guilty pleasures in his depressing life. The stove was very old and operated with wood, grabbing a couple logs he threw them into the bottom of the oven using a few hands signs and it was lit. Next he walked to the sink that actually had been updated. Turning the old faucet he waited for the sputtering to turn into a stream before placing the kettle under the stream to fill. Once it had filled he set it atop the wood stove to heat. Knowing this would take several minute he walked to the fire place, grabbing a book as he went. Sitting down quietly to not wake the woman beside him he began to read.

He placed the book in his left hand so he could use his other to skim across the pages of the book. The Raven atop his shoulder focused it's bright eyes to the pages, following along with the fingers before it.

Soon the kettle whistled, closing the book the man turned his head along with the raven, almost in complete unison. He rose from his place on the rug and walked over to the kettle. Taking it off the burner and pouring himself a cup a tea and another for the woman in his bed. He was sure she would need some fluids in her so she would not dehydrate. Down was nearing as the sky lit up slowly outside the windows.

He set her cup down beside her bed on the small log that was used as a side table. She would wake soon and he was bound determined to ensure she drank and ate something. Taking a sip from his own tea cup he turned to go back to his book.

The raven turned its head at the rustling noise beside him. The woman had awoken early, she was staring at the man with wide eyes. Shock was clear along her beautiful features. Se went to speak but drew a shaking hand to her throat. The Raven looked to her then to the cup of tea then back to her. Hinting for her to drink her, or at least notice the nourishment. The young woman got the hint, reaching with her shaking hand she grabbed the cup and drank the warm sweet tea. It ran down her sore abused throat, soothing the aching and burning.

She new the man before her, what she did not know was how and when she got taken to this place. Sitting up she looked around the small cabin before looking to the clothes that now covered her bruised body. the memories of the night before came crashing back in waves. She shook as silent sobs escaped her throat. Looking to the man whom sat on the rug beside the bed, she whispered.

"Itachi."

! $%&*%$#

Slowly the man turned to face the young beautiful pink haired woman.

"Sakura."

Sakura could not believe her eyes. Itachi Uchiha was sitting before her with a raven upon his shoulder. But something was wrong, he was wearing a white bandage around his eyes. Completely forgetting about her nightmare of a night she gad to ask him.

"What happened to your eyes? Who could have possible attacked you?"

The ravens eyes lowered slightly as if analyzing her. A moment later she got her reply, but what she heard was the last thing she had ever expected.

"Sasuke has my eyes. We fought to the death, clearly he did not check to see if I was truly dead, but I must have been close enough for him to take m eyes and leave me there."

Sakura was in shock, his eyes were not damaged but gone. Itachi Uchiha was completely blind, what was worse was Sasuke was the monster behind the action, no that Itachi did not deserve it.

Itachi rose from his place on the rug and walked the few short steps to the bed. Sitting beside Sakura, surprised from her lack of fear he looked into her eyes. Well at least it is what he would be doing if his eyes were there. Placing a shy hand on her cheek, she flinched.

"You are not scared? Is it because I no longer have my eyes", he lowered his hand to her throat giving it a light squeeze.

"Because I could still kill you effortlessly without them."

" No I am not scared because I no longer wish to live." Her reply was cold, lifeless.

"Now, now do not say such things." His hand ran back up to her cheek cupping it lightly. "You are a very powerful and beautiful Konoichi. You should be strong, even after what has happened to you. Life is not something to be thrown away so easily."

Sakura smacked his hand away from her face, anger clearly worn across her features.

"You of all people have no right to say that life is precious and should not be thrown away. you took countless numbers of innocent lives."

With out a sign of emotion on his face he turned to the fire, along with his raven.

"Then do you not think I am the perfect person to know how precious it can be?"

"Itachi that makes no sense and you know it. Who would want to live after being beaten, then raped. The love of my life turned out to be nothing more then like the monster before me."

That line struck a nerve in the older Uchiha, a killer yes, a rapist, never. This girl needed to know that.

"I may be a ruthless killer Sakura but i would never force myself on an unwilling female. Sex is more then just fuck, it is something that should be cherished amongst lovers. You have no right to say anything about me, you yourself are a killer, all because you had orders to do it does not make it right. So do not go putting your hypocritical assumptions on me. You are nothing but a confused child who has yet to understand the reality of what being a Shinobi truly is."

With that said he rose from the bed and proceeded to walk to the kitchen, opening a small fridge he pulled out fish, eggs, and what looked to be left over miso. He left Sakura to sit on the bed in her own thoughts. Grabbing a pan he set it onto the wood stove and cracked four eggs into it, on the other burner he set another pan in and placed the fish into it. Taking some salt pepper and butter he seasoned the eggs and fish. After he walked the kettle and miso over to the fire and placed them over the heat on a cooking tray he had bought from a mall town no more then a few days pryer. He then waled back to the stove to take the eggs and fish off the burner, he dished them onto two plates before setting them onto the table. Itachi then grabbed both his and her tea cup along with the kettle and miso. He set the table in silence before ushering her to it to eat. Luckily he had to chairs so the both of them could eat at the table. What came from Sakura's mouth next shocked him.

"I am sorry for lashing out at you. I had no right to assume anything from you. Also thank you for saving my life."

"You are welcome, and I apologize for my rudeness as well, but Sakura do not let what has happened ruin you. Because I have seen your strength, and your beauty has no comparison."

Sakura couldn't help but blush at his statement, but then the memory of what happened came back and crushed her small bit of happiness.

"Sasuke is a fool Sakura, he is reckless and uncontrolled, the words he caused will heal in due time."

"Thank you, Itachi."

With that the conversation ended, both of them finish their meals before Itachi left her alone o go to town. He told her she could either stay or go as she pleased. Only that if she left to be carful for rogue ninja as they seem to be the majority of the people in Iron.

When Itachi returned with his sleeping bag and pillow he was surprised to see her reading the book he had left by the fire place.

"Itachi, if you are blind, how is it you are able to read this?"

The raven perched on Itachi's shoulder flew to her, he landed on her shoulder and looked to the book with its red eyes. Soon after Itachi started to speak the words on the page she was reading, she looked from him to the bird. Noticing the birds head moving slightly as if reading the book itself, she realized.

"You can see the his eyes?!"

Itachi just nodded his head before setting his things done by the bedside. He was tired from being out all night and wanted nothing more then to go to bed. He walked to the front door and opened it just a bit to allow several other ravens fly in. He did not trust Sakura yet and needed to have enough eyes watching her while he slept. At least with this many ravens he would awake before anything could happen. He hated not having his eyes, it made him so vulnerable.

Itachi then tucked himself into his sleeping bag by the fire. He heard Sakura's footprints go by him, then some rustling of a quilt before it was all quiet, she too was going back to sleep.

"Goodnight Itachi."

"Goodnight Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He felt a cold chill run down his body. The fire had long died down, its warmth dying along with it. Red eyes watched him carefully as he sat up from his makeshift bed to grab a log and toss it back into the fire. When he was done rebuilding the fire, Itachi prepared a hot bath for himself. He would need to check his perimeter soon, the first snow of winter was fast approaching.

Knowing his small sanctuary like the back of his hand Itachi sent his Ravens out to scope the area ahead of him. He did not need them to bath and get dressed. He may be blind but he was not invalid.

Sinking into the steamy water he let out a sigh. He secretly loved baths, they always left him calm and relaxed. Secretly he would sneak off to many hot springs he found along his journeys when he traveled with Kisame.

Breathing in the steam he allowed himself to relax and just feel his surroundings, he could hear Sakura's breathing peacefully in her sleep, feel her chakra in her body. He focused onto her, he had always been fond of Sakura. She was intelligent beyond her years, and her ability as a Shinobi was incredible after she was taken on by Tsunade.

Itachi was brought out of his musing's when he heard her breathing quicken, signaling her awakening. He rose from the tub grabbing the towel from the bar beside the tub to dry himself. Quickly he dressed himself and refilled the tub for Sakura. He took two steps and stopped right before the door, reaching out he grabbed the cold old door knob. With a creak the door opened, Itachi walked over to the small log pile grabbing a few logs and went about getting the stove started to prepare tea for when Sakura emerged from the bath. She surprisingly did not take long but smiled when she saw that he had prepared tea for her.

"Thank you, for the bath and tea."

"You are welcome, Sakura. I plan on running the perimeter to update all of my traps and signals. Please make yourself comfortable."

He then rose and left before she even had a chance to speak to him. Deciding to take his word and make herself comfortable she began making herself breakfast before taking a seat infront of the fire. Sakura could not help but think about all the events that had happened to her. She had ben raped by none other then Sasuke Uchiha himself. She had run after him to try and bring him home but ended up fighting hm instead after she had confessed her love for him. He had gotten mad and attacked her. She thought she could fight him off but he had some how had gotten her pinned and before she knew it he was ripping her clothes off, once her brain registered what was happening to her body she completely shutdown. Once he was finished with her he had just left. She decided after she everything she went through she felt that she did not want to live, then she was found by Itachi, she recognized his face but it never registered to her mind that he was holding her. He had even bathed her, oh my god he had bathed her. Sakura could not help the red cover her face, Itachi Uchiha had cleaned her body of the fluids his own brother had left in and on her.

Sakura reached over to add another log to the fire, the small cabin was very warm between the wood stove and fireplace, she would need clothes if she was to stay there any longer, only she new she had to get back to Kohona. She had already been gone to long and was sure there had been a search party sent for her.

The weird thing was, she did not want to leave. Here she was amongst a murderer, yet he peaked her interest. What he had said about being hypocritical were true. She wanted to know more behind the man who left the leaf after killing his people. What drove him to do it? So far he had been nothing but kind to her, or maybe he was taking care of her to use her to get to Naruto? No matter the case she decided staying a little longer wouldn't hurt. If he wanted her dead he would have left her in the woods to freeze.

Rising from the chair by the fireplace, she returned the chair to the table and walked to the bathroom. There was a small mirror and she decided she was going to do a quick exam of herself. She healed some bruises here and there but she began to cry when she healed herself in her more intimate areas. She had been defiled in the worse way possible, and she could never get that back. Lucky she was on contraceptives so odds of pregnancy were slim but that did not mean she wasn't concerned. She wished she had never chased after Sasuke, why hadn't she listened to everyone and just moved on from him.

After another glance in the mirror she walked back to the bed she was currently using. She was about to sit when she realized she could go get more wood for the cabin, she knew winter was closing in on them and the amount here would not suffice. Putting on her boots and borrowing a cloak from Itachi's trunk she walked out into the cold afternoon air. The location on the mountain side was beautiful, Itachi had done well in his choosing of sanctuary. Walking into the woods she set to work, focusing her chakra into one fist she drove it through the trunk of a large tree. With a loud crack it fell, crashing to the floor with a loud cry. She then picked the tree up and dragged it back to the cabin to be chopped. The short hike was refreshing in the cold air, so was breaking things, her anger was built up from the previous events that could be released even just a little.

%$# !

Itachi came back to the cabin with his favorite raven flying along side of him. He could smell food being cooked from the cabin, it smelt mouth watering, picking up his pace he hurried back.

His raven turned to look at the very large pile of wood under the porch of the cabin, covered in tarps to keep dry. To say he was impressed was an understatement. Taking a step into the warm cabin he let his body soak in the warmth and smells of cooking.

"Your cooking smells delicious."

Sakura jumped at the noise, she couldn't believe she didn't hear him come in.

"Oh, Itachi. You scared me, and thank you. I am not very good but would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

Sakura dished there plates and set the table with a kettle of tea. The two sat across from each other, with Itachi giving a few bits of his fish to his raven.

"The food is wonderful, thank you Sakura."

Sakura giggled, Itachi was so weird he was scary one minute and a complete gentleman the next.

"You are welcome and thank you. I was wondering though, what is your ravens name, the large one you keep with you 24/7?"

"His name is Gin, he was the first raven I made a blood pack with."

"How old were you when you made the pact?"

"I was four years old. It was during the Third Great Ninja War."

"Wow, that is amazing."

"Not really. It was something that was expected of me,when I showed my father he just nodded and walked on."

"Thats so messed up."

"No, its what Uchiha's did. We are expected to be stronger, to surpass all other Shinobi was what the Uchiha wanted no expected from us. Anything less, was weak."

"Well I think that is fine but awful to do to a kid, I mean when you are older I believe in long hours of training to get better but not to be expected from a child or at the very least show you are proud of them."

Sakura did not like what she was hearing, no wonder the brothers were deranged killers. There home life sounded cold, with no love.

"It is all I know, Sakura."

"Well it is wrong, you should know what love feels like at least from your parents."

"Sakura do not confuse strict hard parenting to not being loved. My family loved both Sasuke and I. They just wanted us to be strong for the cold Shinobi world we would be going into."

"Then why would you kill them?"

Itachi froze, Sakura new she should not have asked but it just came out. Itachi though just stood from the table and cleared his plate, after putting his dish in the sink he went to the fire and began to read his book. Clearly it was a subject she would not be allowed to know of.

Decided to not push his buttons she too cleared her pate and went to grab one of the few books Itachi had on the mantel of the fireplace. All seemed to be about war strategy, she should have known he would read books such as these. With a sigh she sat on the bed across him and began to read. After hours of silence she could not handle it anymore.

"Itachi?"

Not even looking up or pausing in his reading he replied with a dry yes.

"What is your favorite color?"

Itachi smiled, sakura was trying to make small talk with him. It was cute in a way but he knew small talk always lead to more deeper conversation so he would have to stay guarded for now.

Sakura couldn't help but to smile at Itachi's awkward one. He obviously was not used to the action but did not seem to be uncomfortable with it. He finally looked to her while closing his book.

"I actually like the color blue. What about yourself?"

"I love the color red."

"Hm and why that color may I ask?"

"Red stands for both love and hate, it is the color romance and the color of death. I like how is contradicts itself."

"Interesting, I never looked at it that way."

"Why is yours blue?"

"To be honest, it is the color I have always been attracted to that and pink."

Sakura inhaled, did he just? Did Uchiha Itachi just flirt with her? No she had to be over thinking it. She looked to his face then into the eyes of the ravens, the ravens eyes looked to her, it ad such a hard stare.

"Sakura may I ask you a question?"

All she could do was nod.

"What made you love my brother? I have never felt love, how do you know what you felt for my brother was truly love and not just a long lasting fascination with someone you could never have or reach?"

"To be honest I do not know if it was love, I thought it was up until a few nights ago. I have not figured that out myself yet, but I would say you love someone when there happiness and life come before your own."

"I see, I think I would have to agree with that statement, but I also think it does a lot with instinctual attraction. All animals have a natural selection to find a mate. So if it doesn't come suddenly I do not see how it is love."

Sakura couldn't believe she was having a love talk with an S-class criminal. Who would have thought he even had a heart. Sakura was right in one thing, she was happy she stayed. He was keeping her mind off of Sasuke even if you would think his looks would make her think of Sasuke.

"Well Itachi, have you felt an instant connection with a woman before?"

"Yes, but it will never be. I am a criminal who killed his clan for power. I am now blind and thought of as dead, I have nothing to offer a woman. I do not deserve, to live the life of a husband or father."

"Everyone deserves second chances Itachi and who know maybe one day you will be able to tell her and she might except."

"No, it won't Sakura. That is not my destiny, but you would be an excellent mother and wife one day. If only my obtuse brother could have seen that before he ruined it all."

"Itachi why won't you tell me what happened that night?"

"Sakura, I told you I killed them for power nothing more."

"Judging by your face that is a lie Itachi Uchiha. The man who not only saved me but has been taking care of me is not a man who kills people with out reason. Or at least not a reason such as being power hungry, I know what power hungry looks like, your brother is a prime example and you are not your brother."

"Sakura I can not tell you about the events of that not so stop persisting."

"I want to help you."

"I do not want or need your help and pity."

Turning away Itachi went back to his book, clearly the conversation was done, at least from his end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sakura awoke to the sound of ice slamming against the window panel that was beside the bed. The glass was covered in beautiful intricate frost patterns. the night had gotten bitterly cold, the old wooden cabin creeped from the pressure the wind and snow was throwing at it. she could hear the howling of the wind has the first snow storm of the season ran its course.

Noticing the fire getting dangerously low for this cold winter night, Sakura rose from her bed and tip toed to the wood pile next to the fireplace and Itachi's head. Grabbing a couple logs she carefully set the two pieces into the fireplace careful to not wake Itachi. She should have known that it was a fruitless attempt, since she heard his breathing quicken indicating she had woken him. Even if he will not say it.

"Itachi?"

"Hn"

"Did I wake you?"

"Hn"

" How long do you think this storm will last?"

"Hm, couple days I believe."

"Do we have enough food for that?"

"Yes I bought supplies yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

She paused a moment, looked to Itachi and noticed him shivering. The floor was most defiantly not warm. She then got a ridiculous idea. One so crazy he might just do it.

"Itachi?"

He sighed "Yes, Sakura."

" Um well I uh w-was just wondering. Um well it is really cold on the f-floor and I um, I uh was just winding if maybe you w-would possible want to share the bed."

She could not control the stutter in her voice. She was so nervous about asking him the question and him possibly judging her intentions behind the questions.

If Itachi had his eyes still, they would have been as wide as saucers. Did she really ask him that? Yes it was for warmth nothing more, purely innocent intentions. But Itachi could not help but think of what she was thinking? Yes they had been together a couple weeks now but she truly trusted him enough to allow him to lay in bed with her? Itachi was honored.

Noticing he was not replying Sakura began to get embarrassed for even suggesting such an idea.

" I am sorry that was a stupid q-question, I should not have said it I wa-"

She was cut off by Itachi rising from his sleeping bag.

"Sakura I would like to share the bed if you are willing."

All she could do was nod. then she realized he had not moved and looked to see his raven was still asleep. She smiled then replied with a soft yes. Itachi unzipped his sleeping bag all the way in order to make another blanket. He laid it across the bed then spotted under all the blankets and quilts beside Sakura.

Sakura was so happy he was blind at that moment so he could not see how red she was turning. She was positive that her blush was all the way down her neck. She laid next to Itachi for awhile before sleep took her.

Itachi laid quietly beside her, he could smell her sweet scent and could not help but be calmed down be her. He never in his wildest dreams thought one day he would be sleeping next to Sakura. She was his enemy for so so long. He heard her breathing even out indicating she had fallen asleep beside him. He too was starting to fall asleep, warm for once since she had arrived. Just has he was drifting off he felt the bed begin to move. Then to his surprise and arm wrapped across his torso and a leg curled over his. a soft head of hair curled into his chest, Sakura's heavy breathing said she was still asleep. And Itachi, for the life him, could not, would not move. The feeling of her wrapped around him awoke something that Itachi had crushed down, deep down to a place he hoped it would have stayed. He felt happiness, pure happiness of having a beautiful, strong, independent woman wrapped around him. Itachi enjoyed the feeling of being wanted even if it was her sub conscience doing it. He hoped the night would not end, that morning would not come, for once Itachi wanted to allow himself to enjoy something.

It was then that he realized, he wanted to court the young kunoichi. But alas he new that was not meant to be. Itachi was a rogue S-class criminal. He could not offer her anything. He was blind, lived in a dantey little old broken down shack. If it could even be called that, it was more of a beat up shelter that he was lucky has not blown over yet.

Itachi slowly warped his arms around the beautiful woman in his arms. Lightly he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He would not let his thoughts ruin this for him. Slowly he inhaled some of her scent and fell asleep holding her close.

Morning would come to soon for a certain dark haired man.

When morning did arrive Itachi was of course the first to awake, as he was every morning. Only this time he was in no hurry to get up and take a shower. No, this beautifully cold morning Itachi wished to do nothing more then stay in his warm bed.

Gin was perched by the window, he analyzed the snow covered woods just outside the glass. It must have snowed at least six inches, and the snow was not stopping. Noticing some moment in the woods, the Raven looked closer. Itachi being able to see what Gin see's also wanted to know what it was moving in the trees. Looking closer he saw a half dead Pakun limping through the snow, he watched the pug collapse in the neck high snow.

Italy carefully and reluctantly rolled Sakura off him, this would save Sakura some embarrassment at least. Once he was up he did not bother with a coat or even shoes he rushed out the door so fast, you did not even have time to blink.

The bitter cold air froze Itachi's lungs and body. He reached Pakun in seconds, picking up the poor abused pug he rushed back to his cabin. What was it and him saving ninja of the leaf lately? This was twice in a month and a half.

Re-entering the cabin with Pakun and Gin, Itachi walked slowly to the fireplace. He laid Pakun on the rug infront of it, He then examined the poor pups paws, noting that the pug had several cuts from ice with blood coming from them. Itachi arouse from the rug to fetch a first ad kit for some bandages. Digging through the small cabinet below the sink his hands felt the familiar basket with bandages. Grabbing it he walked back to the living room to set the bandages down before turning to go make some hot water to clean Pakun's wounds.

Once the kettle was about to whistle Itahi took it off the stove. It would not do well to wake Sakura just yet. If Pakun was out searching for her in this weather her friends might be out in it as well. If that is the case She would undoubtingly rush out to search for them.

Pouring the contents of the kettle into a bowl he walked quietly back to Pakun. Itachi Sat beside the Nin Hound and began to clean his wounds before taking the soft white bandages and slowly wrapping it around the soft paws of Pakun. Once he was finished he pet the dog slowly a few times before he heard shuffling from the bed. Sakura was awake.

Gin flew to Itachi's shoulder and faced Sakura. She was wide eyes staring at Pakun.

* hey guys sorry it took so long to update, the end of my pregnancy was rough along with the first couple months of being a new mom with a colicy newborn. but hopefully i can update once a month at least from here out along with updating my other stories as well! please comment your thoughts!*


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura could do nothing but stare at the wounded dog before her. Itachi was sitting there with Pakkun, Kakashi's loved Nin-Hound on his lap. He was covered in fresh bandages, mostly just his paws from what she could see. She knew she should be rushing over to him, tend to his wounds with her chakra but her muscles seemed to have frozen. If Pakkun was here, where was Kakashi. Maybe even her whole team was out in that blizzard frozen, hurt or worse dead. How could she have let this happen? this was all her fault, she should have left when she first woke up. She was a traitor to her people, her village.

Gin stared at Sakura waiting for her to move, yet she did not. She seemed deep in thought actually with a horrified expression amongst her features. The look went from horrified to sadness, Itachi watched as the first tear fell from her emerald eyes.

Itachi stood with Pakkun in his arms and walked the few steps over to Sakura. He slowly laid Pakkun into her stiff hands. Once he was sure she had a grip on him he released the pup to her. He watched as Sakura pet Pakkuns lush fur coat slowly before she cuddled him to her chest. The poor dog was worn down, and all she could do was cry into his fur coat.

Sakura felt pathetic and weak but she knew that this was not the time, she wiped her tears and her hands came to life with healing chakra. she began her inspection of the pup and noted he was not injured just tired and frozen. she healed each of his paws then began warming him up. Once she finished her smile task she laid the pup on the bed carefully so he could rest. Looking up from her spot on the bed she noticed Itachi was no longer in the room. She listened closely for the sound of running water, and sure enough she heard it. Itachi was in the shower, Sakura never thought about it until now but he would have to remove his bandages in order to use the shower. She wondered how he had coped up till she came.

As far as Sakura knew he had been alone a long time. She also knew he had more then his share of night terrors, not nightmares, night terrors. He would shake and tremor in fear before crying out at night while he slept. All she could do for him was use some of her chakra to calm him down so he could sleep peacefully again. She wasn't sure what trauma caused him to experience such things, since she herself has killed before but has never had any night terrors. she has on more then one location asked him what caused them but he would always divert the subject.

Sakura continued to pet Pakkun as she lost herself in thought. She never heard the water shut off and door open as Itachi emerged from the washroom. He watched her carefully through the eyes of Gin. She seemed to have calmed down. He was not sure what she was currently thinking about though. She had such concentration written over her beautiful features. He couldn't help but let the smirk appear on his own features at the thought of how easily she showed emotions. It was cute, yet dangerous as a shinobi how clearly she wrote emotion on her face. Clearly she was so deep in thought she did not even notice him walk up to her. Itachi slowly raised two finger to her forehead.

Sakura was disturbed from her thoughts when she felt two fingers poke her in the foerhead. she looked up to see a half naked Itachi before her. 'why would he come out shirtless!' Inner Sakura squealed with joy at such a feast before her eyes. Yes Itachi was no buff all star man but he was defiantly not a toothpick either, Sakura couldn't help but stare at the pectoral muscles before her as her eyes decided her and began to slowly wonder lower. Following his ab muscles to his perfect v-line. Itachi could not help but smile as he watched the dumbfounded girl stare at his body, clearly she liked what she was seeing as it had already been more then a minute of her analyzing eyes drinking him in.

"Sakura."

Sakura snapped to attention, she began to turn red from the tip of her nose down her neck and further, to which Itachi would not look. God was she embarrassed for oggleing him.

God Itachi wished he had the time for her to get to know the body she clearly enjoyed but with Pakkun here they had more important matters to deal with. Sakura was now staring out the window now to embarrassed to talk, but they had an important discussion that need to be had.

He slowly sat next to her, gently gripping her chin and turning it toward him.

"Sakura, we need to talk about this."

'Oh kami he wanted to talk about her staring didn't he. She was so embarrassed how could she talk about that. Oh yea sorry about that Itachi your body is just drool worthy.'

"Sakura?"

"Oh um yea."

Itachi was starting to get confused, he defiantly had flustered her enough, he rose from his seat walked over to his trunk and slipped on a mesh shirt. Once that was done he walked back over to his seat and decided for a take two.

"Sakura we need to discuss whether you will be traveling back with Pakkun."

'Oh thank Kami' sakura thought to herself. Wait, she has to leave? why did this sadden her so much?

"Yes you are right. I will have to leave with him. I have no idea if my friends were hurt or lost out in that storm."

" Yes I agree. I will prepare rations for you as I can not go with you."

Sakura was sad she had to go, she ad grown a fondness for Itachi. Yes he was a mass murder but he seemed so kind that there were days she believed he had to of been framed. She would miss him.

Movement on the bed indicated Pakkun was waking. Sakura turned her head to see him looking to her.

"Sakura thank heavens I found you, uh how did I get here?"

Sakura glanced over at Itachi as he packed a bag full of food, weapons, and matches.

Pakkun followed her eyes and was stricken in fear, there stood Itachi Uchiha. glancing back at Sakura he noted the fondness doting in her eyes. He turned back to see the blind Uchiha head walking back to them. Wait blind?!

"He saved me."

Pakkun looked back up to sakura, he was shocked but understood. That must be how he got there to, since the last thing he remembered was collapsing in the snow.

"Pakkun" Came a deep manly voice that was clearly not Sakura's.

"Ah, yes Uchiha-san."

"Sakura is going back with you. Ensure she gets back to Kakashi safely."

Itachi looked into Sakura's eyes, he was surprised to find sadness in them. He raised his fingers to her forehead agin and tapped her back a little.

"Protect that Uzumaki brat."

Sakura smiled a little, at the man before her. Once enemy, now savior.

"Come with me." It was barley a whisper, she knew he couldn't but she hoped he would.

"Sakura... you know that is not possible."

"But you saved me there has to be something my Lady could do!"

His voice came out stern and cold. Almost laced with malice.

"Sakura leave." He grabbed her by the wrist hard and dragged her to the door. It was the most rough he had been to her the whole time she stayed. it confused her but she was not about to let him get away with it. Jerking her wrist from his grasp she screamed.

"Not unless you come with me!"

"You are acting like a spoiled child, I am an S-class criminal who is supposed to be dead. What life do I have outside these woods. I return with you I will be killed. Leave me in eace Sakura"

Tears were in her eyes, she was upset but not at him. He was right she had to go, he had to stay. there was no way around it. She was at the door putting the winter cloak on. Pakkun in her arms safely tucked under the cloak. Itachi stood close to her by the door waiting for her to leave him. Sakura turned to him ready to leave, his scent wafted into her, she burned it to her memories. Instinctivly she leaned into him a little, then she felt her head bump into his hard chest. Wide eyes looked to his face. Itachi pressed his forbad to hers.

"Remember Sakura, you are strong, you are beautiful, and you are smart." He started to pull away when one arm wrapped around his head and his lips were pushed to her's.

He was shocked, but soon melted into her. She was warm and welcoming, and Iatchi was never going to admit that this was his first kiss. But at least he could die know he affected someone this way.

Sakura noted how awkward he was at first but then felt him relax. She did not know what came to her but she knew she would regret not kissing him. after a moment she pulled away and heard him whimper it was over. Smiling to him she said er fairways and walked out the door.

With a finally look back Itachi watched her go. He hadn't been this sad in a great while. He would miss that bubble gum head.

Sakura was sprinting with chakra enhanced speed through the crisp snowy mountains. Pakkun directed her the way to her friends, thankfully they were at an inn were Kakashi dispatched the hounds to do a search of the area.

"So Pakkun why is it that you ended up in the storm? Why had you not turned back?"

"I caught wind of your scent. I knew it would be gone once the snow me and I did not want to risk losing you."

"I feel so loved, but you should have turned back even if I was in danger."

"You have been gone for almost two months Sakura. I could not leave you, we have been searching since you left after Sasuke."

"I am so sorry, I did not mean for any of this to happen. I found sasuke and then some things kinda happened. Well as I told you before Itachi saved my life. If he had not shown up I would have froze to death."

"Hn I noticed you two seemed to be uh close."

Sakura could not help but blush at the hidden implication. She slowed to a stop and set the pug down.

"Lets stop for lunch." Pakkun laughed at the obvious change in subject. The two hate there meal by a small fire before setting off again. They should hit the inn right before nightfall. Thank heavens it had a hot spring.

"Sakura we are almost there, how is your chakra holding up."

She did not want to admit but her chakra was getting low.

"How much further Pakkun? My reserves are running low."

"About two miles, you could walk I am sure by now?"

"Two miles?"

'You are strong.' Itachi's voice rang in her head.

"I think I will push through it."

Once she was in sight Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru bolted out of the Inn.

Naruto was the first to reach her.

"Sakura, thank Kami you are alright I have been worried sick about you."

Naruto clung to her before the rest of the group piled on. Everyone telling her how worried they had been, then asking what happened. It was Kakashi who stepped in.

"Settle down everyone, lets give her some air to breath. Sakura you must be hungry."

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei, I am famished thank you."

She followed everyone into the inn. Little did she know, there was a pair of red eyes watching her from the tree line.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura awoke with an arm wrapped around her. Ino had insisted on the night before sleeping next to her. and this was the exact reason Sakura insisted she wanted to sleep alone. Clearly though Ino won that battle.

Sakura was happy to be back with her friends but her thoughts could not help but wander back to the Uchiha whom had saved her life so many weeks ago.

reaching up Sakura brushed her fingers along her lips. He had been so soft, so warm. Unlike Sasuke, he was a monster that night. Sasuke became worse then the man he thought he killed, Itachi may have killed but he knew better then to... she couldn't finish that thought. She needed to stop before she began to cry again.

Sakura sat up slowly hoping to not wake Ino. It had been a long night of drinking for the group, everyone felt the need to celebrate finding her, even Pakun and the other hounds even got steak for there troubles.

Once she was out of the soft bed, Sakura padded barefoot to the window of the inn they were staying at. She looked over the snow covered town out to the tree line for which she had come from. slowly her eyes rose to the mountain tops to where she longed for the man hiding in them. they would be setting off back to Kohona that morning once the rest of the team was up.

She looked behind her to the team of shinobi who had searched two months to find her. some of Kohona's best. Sakura caught Kakashi's eyes as she skimmed over the group. He rose from his bed and walked over to her.

"Sakura, mind taking a walk with me?"

Sakura was not dumb, she knew why he wanted to speak with her. Pakun had told him in private where he had found her. Most likely he had questions, some she was not prepared to answer but Kakashi would not tell anyone, and she would need a physical once she got back to Kohona from her shishu. Especially after the events that had occurred earlier before the snowfall. She nodded her head following Kakashi out the door, after they both had dressed in their winter attire.

They walked the streets in silence before Kakashi found a bench, he ushered Sakura to it and they both sat down. It was wooden, Kakashi had to brush the snow off the seat before the two could sit.

It was an older bench that creaked from their weight but it would do for the discussion that was to come.

"Sakura, Pakun says he found you in an abandoned hut with Itachi Uchiha, He also said the man saved you and the two of you seemed fond of each other."

"That is correct sensei."

"Okay, so Itachi Uchiha is not dead, like rumors have said."

Sakura knew what he was asking, with out him saying. How? she might as well tell him everything get it over with. This was in fact the easy question.

"No he is not, Sasuke and Itachi fought to the death, yet neither died. Itachi was close enough to death that Sasuke presumed him dead and took his eyes, but Itachi was not. I do not know what happened from then to how he got to the cabin he is in now but he is there and alive. He no longer has his sight but he gets around fine."

"Ah I see. So my next question. You said he saved you, but from what? Pakun siad he never got the answer from you. I know it may not be something you wish to discuss but the Hokage will need to know sooner or later, and maybe you would like to practice how to answer that."

Sakura took in a deep breath, Kakashi watched as his once strong headed student trembled When she did speak, the weak voice he heard nearly broke him.

"I, I went after Sasuke. He wasn't to far ahead of me. I followed him to Iron before I caught up to him. H-he turned to fight so I stood my ground. Well we fought for a long time, I am guessing the commotion up in the woods near Itachi's cabin caught his attention so he went to investigate."

Kakashi watched as tears started to flow from his students eyes, the words she spoke next had him in a rage. How, why, why was he not there to prevent it.

"Kakashi, Sasuke h-he waited till my chakra was up, h-he grabbed me and then he."

Sakura couldn't finish, she was sobbing before her teacher. She had thought she was strong enough to say it, she had to. Her next words were barley a whisper.

"Kakashi, he raped me."

Kakashi was going to kill him. Sasuke no longer deserved to live. To go so low. Kakashi grabbed Sakura in for a hug, he held her until her tremors and sobs stopped. When he felt her push back from him he released her.

"Kakashi, Itachi found me. He took me to his cabin, he washed me and fed me. I wanted to die then, but Itachi he, he wouldn't let me. He took care of me, helped me believe in myself again. I didn't want to leave."

Sakura began to cry again.

"I didn't want to leave him. Oh Kakashi I feel so torn, I don't know what to do."

Kakashi sighed before he pat her head.

"Sakura, for once I do not know what to tell you. But for now lets get you home, everyone including your family are still worried and missing you."

Sakura nodded her head and followed Kakashi back to the inn where the others were sure to be up and waiting. she made sure to put herself back together before getting back to the room.

! $!$ #! #!$ #4

It was a long trip back to the village. Sakura couldn't help but feel more sick to her stomach as she neared the gates. There were two reasons she felt sick, one being she missed Itachi more then she thought, is calm demeanor calmed her soul. Second, she would have to tell both her parents and the Hokage what happened to her. Walking through the gates behind her friends, she heard all the ninja she passed whispering. they all seemed happy, smiling at her and cheering on the group of ninja who had found her. But they hadn't found her, Itachi had.

She took in a deep breath, ' I am strong, I am beautiful, I am smart.' Sakura assumed she was chanting this to herself until she noticed Ino looking at her. Everyone had sensed her emotions once she got to the inn room and knew her conversation with Kakashi was a hard one on her. No one knew it was this bad though. Not until sh started saying that to herself. Ino knew she shouldn't have looked at Sakura but she had. When Sakura noticed her she took off to the homages office, Alone.

"I am strong, I am smart, I am beautiful." She chanted it over and over. until she was before the homages door. Before Sakura could even open it, it flew open. Her mother was before her hugging her o death.

"Mom I am okay."

She said this as she started to ball into her mothers shoulders. Tsunade noticed and had the two come in her office. she closed the door behind them before returning to her desk. Kakashi hopped threw a window before closing it. He had sent the others home, Sakura did not need them there and if she ever decided to tell any of them what happened to her, to listen with an open ear and not judge her.

Sakura told everyone what had happened to her in the forest, what Sasuke had done to her, Itachi taking care of her and then her coming home with Pakun. Tsunade was shocked beyond belief to know Itachi was still alive, and pissed off beyond belief knowing she was going to rip sashes head off the day she crosses him. If Itachi does not do it first.

It was at that time Sakura bowed her head and asked to leave. She was tired, the walk home was long and draining both physically and emotionally.

Once approved to go after a physical, it was already evening. The sun was setting across the sky showing it's beautiful colors of purples, oranges, pinks and blues. The cold evening breeze kissed her face as she walked. She felt weak and it sickened her, she was not weak she was, Strong, smart, and Beautiful. Turning away from her mother she took off toward the Uchiha compound.

"I will be back in a few hours mom don't wait up!" she yelled back. Her mother was clearly still worried, she had wanted to see her daughter more after that scare but with what'd happened she let her daughter go. It was not her choice.

Sakura ran through the empty streets of Kohona, she had to get there, she knew they had private training grounds and that Itachi's room was there. She couldn't let him go, she knew she grew fond of the main but never did she expect to miss him this much. Al; she wanted to do was go back to the humble man.

The Uchiha compound gate was just up ahead, she took a few strong steps and leaped over the closed gate. People where not allowed in the Uchiha compound, but that would not stop Sakura, she slowly walked the area. she had no idea what house was Itachi's. So instead she decided to peak around to find out what one looked the most lived in. sasuke was there for awhile longer so one of them had to have a little less dust.

sure enough sakura was right. It was the largest home in the center of the Uchiha compound, it had taken her an hour to find it but she had. slowly walking into the abandoned house she looked around. photos of the family were hanging on the walls but all of them had Itachi ripped out. She assumed this was sashes doing, everything had dust covering it as well so it took her a moment to realize one photo Itachi was still in. Brushing the dust off the glass, she saw a very young Itachi holding a baby sasuke, Itachi was smiling down at sasuke with such a loving look. sakura couldn't help but smile at the look Itachi was giving him. a loud bird call scared her into dropping the picture shattering the glass. turning she say a raven perched on the railing to the stairs.

She slowly allied the bird to be a raven, a very large raven, Gin!

"Gin!" sakura whispered loudly.

"Itachi, you see me."

The bird nodded. Then flew up the stairs to perch up ahead as if waiting for her. Slowly Sakura followed the bird up the stairs, she followed him to a room at the end of the hall. Opening the door with a loud creek she walked in. She had no light to look around but Gin seemed to see fine. He flew over to a candle on a desk.

Sakura walked to the candle, lighting it was easy enough with a simple katan jutsu. The room lit up, There was a large bed against the wall across from the desk. It faced the window in case of an intruder. On the bed was a very warn out weasel stuffed animal. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the reference, she picked it up shaking the dust off. She couldn't help the urge to keep it, so she did just that. Tucking the small thing in her brazier, leaving the tiny head peeking out.

Sakura swore she heard the crow make a chuckling noise but decided to ignore it. she opened the closet to find some of Itachi's old clothing, dust covered everything, but sakura didn't care she missed him. She grabbed a couple of the shirts off the hanger and tucked them into a bag she found on the bottom of the closet. She then grabbed anything else that she could from the room, a pillow, the picture of itachi, his weasel, some well loved Kunai, and a few of his raven watched her intently as she grabbed some of his masters old things. Little behold Itachi himself sat by his fire smiling as he too watched the girl grabbed some of his old forgotten possessions.

"Hey Gin?"

Gin flew to her shoulder.

"Would you be able to do me a favor?"

The Raven nodded to the girl before rubbing its head against her cheek. Sakura quickly dug through the old desk for some paper and a pencil. She sat down and started writing. Once she was finished she handed the note to Gin.

"Please take this to him."

Gin nodded and took the paper. Once he was satisfied she was leaving for home the bird flew off.

Sakura smiled to herself as she walked home with a bag on her back. She swiftly jumped the Uchiha gates and started a sprint home. Her mother was probably worried sick about her but she had to go to that house she need to feel connected to him. she still did not understand why she felt this strong need but she did.

Sakura stopped at her front door, she walked through to find her mom finishing up some supper for her. sakura just smiled before setting her bag down, she took a seat and began eating. Kami she missed her mothers cooking.

As she ate she noticed her mother and father kept glancing at the something by the door. She followed their glances and noticed her bag she brought. She blushed a little before explaining things.

"I went to get a few things that belonged to a friend, I am borrowing them for awhile."

Her parents just nodded to her. She ate the rest of her meal quietly and quickly, grabbing her bag she ran to the laundry room to get the stuff in, the dust had to be removed before sh could use the items.

Once everything was clean she went about laying the pillow on her bed, the weasel atop it. she then stripped down before putting on Itches old shirt to sleep in. She was slightly embarrassed for sleeping in his shirts like a love sick girlfriend but once it was on she could feel a calming presence, and soon sleep claimed her.

Deep in the mountains of Iron Country flew a Red eyed Black as night raven. It was bitter cold but gin flew on, He was close to his masters home.

ITachi sat on his bed near the fire while he waited. He knew Sakura wrote him something, he wondered what. It had only been two days since he had seen her. He was thrilled to know she was interested in him so much, He had watched has she packed up his old belongings and head off with them to her home. She clearly missed him as much he her. If only he had met her another life. One where he was not a wanted criminal for killing his clan, no his family. He wished he could go to his mother now, come up to her side as she cooked there nightly meal, ask her how to properly court a beautiful strong konouchi. But she wasn't there, and she never would be because he was ordered to kill her. Not that anyone knew that, well other then Tsunade but he hoped she had not told Sakura such things. A Peck on his window signaled that Gin had made it home. Itachi opened the window just enough to let Gin through, Gin climbed into the bed and set the letter before Itachi before flying to his shoulder. Itachi slowly opened the letter so read what she had written. It wasn't long when a small smile appeared across his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The warm spring air hung over tree tops of the mountain side in Iron country. The snow had long since melted away. Red eyes searched the cool darkened forest floors beneath. Movement in some over grown brush caught there attention, four long sturdy legs appeared before them. An arrow was shot before the animal could run, pierced it's heart in one swift motion. The stag fell to the moist spring ground with a loud thud, scaring off a few smaller birds in the process. Fluttering of their wings with little squawks alerted the danger to the other animals in the forest.

Itachi dropped to the forest floor without a sound, years of toning skills making it seem effortless. He walked to the stag slowly, first he thanks the beast for giving him its life so he could continue to live on before he hoisted the stag onto his broad shoulders. Thats when he began his hike home, well the small cabin he called home now.

Gin flew to perch on the stag upon Itachi's shoulders. The spring breeze kissed the sides of Itachi's neck and face, giving him a tingling chill down his spine. The smell of fresh grass, mud and pine filled his nostrils. Itachi loved spring, it was the beginning of new life.

Gin perked his Attention to the cabin that drew near, Itachi kept his pace till he was about 100 yards off. He would clean his kill here so he would not have to deal with the smell later. Maybe he would also go fishing with how nice it was out. He could dry out the meat from the stag except for a few slices. Those he would save in his small freezer, Kami he loved day's like this. If only sakura could be with him here, to share in the warmth the sun provided, to feel the breeze in her bubble gum hair.

What he would give to see her again, touch her again, feel his lips on hers. Kami he had to stop these thoughts, he had nothing to give her, he had to stop thinking about the girl.

Ripping through the stomach of the beast he clean it out and then began the skinning process, his thoughts never leaving the woman he yearned for. He slowly thought back to the single letter he received from her.

 ** _Dear Itachi,_**

 ** _I miss you more then I ever imagined possible. I hope to one day see you again, sooner rather then later. Obviously Gin found me, as he is the one who showed me to your old room along with bringing this letter to you. I hope it does not bother you that I have taken some of your old discarded possessions. One of which I hope to hear the story about one day. You may know it well, the small weasel stuffed animal that was placed on your bed. Anyway I am rambling, I just want to say, you will see me again._**

 ** _~Cherry Blossom~_**

 ** _P.S_**

 ** _If you ever find yourself in trouble and you are near Kohona, feel free to stop by. My house is the same as it was long ago, I am sure you remember from dropping Sasuke off her long long ago. Yes I still remember that day. XOXO_**

Kami she knew how to hit him, he had wanted to just go visit her but new he had to stay away. Itachi never did anything without reason, he was not about to jump into something now. No, no he would stay put, let her live her life with out him. It was another reason why he never wrote her back. She deserved better then him, far better.

The stag was cleaned well enough so Itachi grabbed the slick blood covered meat and brought It back into the cabin, he had set it on a large pan he kept in the wood were he preferred to clean meat. Once inside he started the water to rinse the chunks of meat before slicing some of it to be for his meals and thinner slices for jerky he would dry out. After seasoning the thinnest slices of meat he began the drying process, this would take hours so he decided to go out fishing.

Grabbing a fishing pole he kept in the shed out back Itachi headed off towards the river that sat at the bottom of the mountain. This was south from the small Town Sakura had gone to earlier in the year. Itachi stayed away from towns as much as possible, he needn't be caught. Best to let the world stay believing he was dead.

Making it swiftly down the mountain in a matter of seconds itachi tilted his head to the sun. He allowed the rays to warm his face before he sat hear the waters edge. He hooked a worm to the lyre before casting his line. He easily could have killed the fish but this gave him something to do with is unlimited amount of spare time.

Gin flew to his shoulder, ready to get the first fish caught knowing his master always gave him the very first. Gin eyed the water carefully, giving Itachi's shoulder a squeeze before the fish bit the line. Itachi could not help but smile at Gin's impatience. One of the things that made Gin his favorite Raven.

Itachi pulled the line hard before reeling in the fish, once unhooked he handed the raven his catch before re-worming and casting back into the flowing river.

After a few hours had gone by with Itachi catching about ten fish, he packed up his belongings and began the quiet slow hike up the mountain. He walked peacefully with Gin gliding beside him. It was not until he was a hundred yards away that he felt a chakra signature coming from the inside his home. Stoping were he stood, Gin flew ahead of him, He tried to look through the windows but could not see anything. So Itachi walked slowly into the cabin, he heard his shower water running so decided to head that way. He was about to open the door when the water shut off, slowly backing away from the door he got into a defensive position. When the knob turned slowly, Gin stared to the door waiting for whom ever the intruder was to step out.

Itachi did not expect the person standing before him to ever be in his cabin.

"Itachi, I am not going to attack you." Sakura stood there smiling at the man before her.

Gin followed a drop of water that slowly slid down her shirt. Kami that bird and looking for detail, Itachi had to surprise a groan.

Noticing Itachi's continued silence Sakura slowly walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck she felt him shudder and tence before wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her close.

Being so close to him she could smell his scent mixed with the smell of a little sweat from being in the sun. She slowly nuzzled her nose under his chin, Itachi running on instinct lowered his to lay butterfly kisses to the woman in his arms.

Sakura smiled when Itachi reacted to her, to be honest she wasn't completely sure what she was doing. Yes, she was no longer a virgin thanks to Sasuke but she had never experienced something so tender as this.

Itachi slowly pulled away from the beautiful woman in his arms. He was fighting control of raging hormones that some how decided after years of staying hidden, came rushing out all at once. Itachi want to do nothing more then throw the girl into his bed and ravish the girl till she could no longer walk. He knew he had to take things very slow for multiple reasons, mostly because of the trauma that was inflicted by his brother.

Sakura felt Itachi pull away so she unwrapped her arms from his neck to instead slide them down his chest to hold onto his for-arms. She couldn't help but smile brightly at the man before her. It had taken her everything she had to get here, she had only a few days but she was not about to waste a second.

"Itachi, I only have a few days here. Lady Tsunade gave me a week pass for leave. Unfortunately it takes two days chakra enhanced travel to get here so I only have three days to actually spend with you."

"That is plenty of time Sakura, thank you. But I have to ask why did you come back here."

"Itachi you can brush that I don't like you crap off. With the greeting you gave me I know you feel the spark just like I do. I know you did not write me back because you still are trying to push me away. Please Itachi, don't push me away."

Brushing a pink strand of hair behind Sakura's ear Itachi let out an exasperated sigh. He was sick fighting it. Letting his hand slide behind her head, he swiftly pulled the woman back into him. He was hesitant at first, brushing his lips with hers. Letting there breaths mingle in the air. he teased her nose with his. He could feel Sakura squirm with tension. Finally he allowed his lips to touch hers with a light chaste kiss.

Sakura felt a pleasurable chill run down her body at the sensations Itachi's lips were giving her. Her nipples perked ruling against the soft black bra she was wearing. She began to feel a coiling sensation in her lower region. She let her hands roam over his pecks before settling on hi shoulder to pulling him closer to her body.

She felt Itachi push his body against hers as his tongue entered her mouth, they fought for dominance as his hand began to roam up her body, he felt the small of her back as he slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt.

Itachi felt Sakura push her luscious breasts into his chest causing a low groan to escape his lips. He felt Sakura's right leg run its way up his left to lock onto his hip. Furring his brows he he had to stop. They had to go slow, he pulled his head back from her a little so he could rest his forehead against Sakura's. Taking in deep breaths the two calmed themselves enough to separate.

"Sakura, I want to show you something." Itachi whispered into her ear.

Without even allowing an answer itachi swopped Sakura into his arms and with chakra enhanced speed ran up to the top of the mountain. Once the two were at the very top he jumped to the top to the tallest tree Gin could find. Setting Sakura to her feet on the highest branch he pointed to the setting sun.

He had Gin watch her face closely so he could see her light up with joy at the setting sun. Hearing her suck in a breath as she saw the beautiful sunset, the sweet smile that spread across her swollen lips. Looking at her hair blow in the cold evening breeze.

"Itachi, this is beautiful."

"I like to come up here at night, it helps settle my mind before I rest for the evening."

"It's breath taking, no wonder you do not wish to leave here. It is quiet and tranquil. Even so no matter what I say you won't come back with me?"

"Sakura you know that won't be permitted no matter what Lady Tsunade says."

"Itachi."

She had turned to him now, looking straight at him and Gin. With her facing him and the sunset behind her Itachi, couldn't breath. She was stunning, he wished there was a way but there was not. He wished the two of them could be together forever, secluded in this wood. He knew though one day she would leave him. She would find a life back in Kohona, start a family and he will be alone again. Just like how it was meant to be.

"Itachi, what if I found way. and do not say I won't, just give me this. If I found a way would you return with me?"

He wanted to say yes, but he knew the possibility would never happen. How could he possible ever be allowed back in Kohona. He killed his own people and as far as the village new it was with malicious intent, not to save the village from a civil war.

"Yes."

That was all she needed to hear. Itachi new he regretted that answer when he saw the glint in her eye. With determination like her, she was going to make it happen. There went his quiet little life of being a normal human.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi awoke from his deep sleep after feeling movement in his arms, Sakura had lifted his hand off her waist. She slowly slid out from the bed, Itachi listened to her bare feet as she padded across the cabin to her bag. He heard some rustling of fabric before her footsteps signaled her return. She carefully crawled back under the blankets now holding the possession she had needed.

Sakura snuggled her rear back up to Itachi waiting for him to wrap his muscular arms back around her. She slowly felt his arm snake back around her waist has the bed shifted under his weight. He had turned into her more so he could hold her from behind, he nuzzled his nose into her neck as his fingers slid down her arm to find her hand leaving goose bumps down her skin and a shiver to run up her spine. Once he found her fingers he laced them into his before giving them a let squeeze.

The fire crackled and sparked as Itachi slowly, lazily, laid light tender kisses down the nape of Sakura's neck. He felt her body shiver once and the goosebumps raise her hair on her arms at the sensation he was instilling in her. He heard a whisper of a moan as he nibbled back up her neck to just under her ear lobe.

Sakura's fingers gripped Itachi's tighter as she began to feel that pleasurable tingling sensation run down her body at his ministrations. She felt goosebumps appear on her skin as she let out another moan. She was in pleasurable bliss as the man behind her sucked a sweet spot on her collar bone, gripping hand tighter as she began to feel herself getting more wet in her panties. Sakura felt the coiling in her core that desperately needed to be sated. Sakura began to rub her legs together in hopes to alleviate some of the tension her heated center was giving her.

Itachi stilled as he felt a jot of pleasure run through his body, letting out a steady breath as Sakura moved against him. She was rubbing her legs together he noticed and as she did her enticing rear rubbed against his now growing shaft. She moved again sending another jolt of pleasure through him. He gripped her tighter, pressing her into him more as his breath began to quicken.

Sakura tried in desperation to to settle the throbbing she felt in her core, but nothing was working. She needed release, grinding back into Itachi she felt his hardened member and received a pleasurable groan from the man behind her.

Itachi stiffened for only a moment before he began to move his hips with hers, in a slow steady grinding motion the two breathed out soft moans. Neither of them have ever felt such sensations before but both enjoying them more and more as the heat began to rise.

Itachi slowly let his hand untwine from Sakura's finger as he teased the skin just under the hem of her shirt. He could hear her breath and felt her body grind and squirm under him. He continued his assault on her neck until she turned her head to face him. Capturing her lips in a swift motion, his kisses were not chaste or slow. He pushed against her body her lips in a desperate need, licking her lower lip begging to enter. Sakura was quick to open for him allowing him access to her wet cavern as he fought her tongue for dominece. He received a more audible moan from the woman in his arms, she received a loud groan in response.

Slowly Itachi shift so he laid above her, Sakura's thighs parted for him eager to allow his hardened member to grind against her burning core. Itachi's arms rested on the sides of her head holding his weight off of her as he continued to ravish her body with his mouth. He laid kisses down her neck before taking her top in his teeth.

Sakura was lost in the sensations until she felt tugging, instantly ripping her top off for the man above her. The cold air made her nipples perk into tight buds before one was taken into Itachi's mouth. He continued to grind his aching member into her clothed core as he licked, sucked and nipped her one rosey bud. He leaned his weight to one side allowing him to free a hand to grab the sister bud. Sakura arched her back pressing her breasts further into Itachi. Thank Kami she slept with out a bra at night, she moaned loudly in plesure as Itachi switch breasts.

It was time to be more bold as Sakura allowed her hand to go between them. As her hands brushed down Itachi's body he felt a shiver run up his spine, it wasn't until he felt her hand wrap around his clothed shaft that he let out a loud groan. She began to rub him with a tight grip as he bucked into her, never letting his mouth leave her nipple.

He was close and he new, he took his free hand letting it slide down her body to her little bundle of nerves just above her woman hood. Sliding under her pants he began to pinch her and rub her clit in small circles.

Sakura began to thrash under him, this new sensation was driving her to bliss. With a loud audible scream of Itachi's name she saw stars, her body twitching from her release. She continued to pump Itachi harder though, she was not about to be the only one to feel such pleasure.

Sakura quickly released his shaft to stuff her hand down his pants before gripping his member tightly back into her hand. Itachi bucked into her instinctivly as he breathed her name out in whispers. He continued to pump himself in her grasp, the tension building as his release drew near. He pumped hard a few last times as Sakura felt him pulse in her hand and a sticky substance squirt out and onto her body. Itachi shook above her has he rode out his orgasm, taking in deep breaths to help him calm himself.

Sakura smiled up to the man above her, she never thought any sexual content could feel good. Her first experience was not pleasurable but with Itachi, she couldn't believe how much pleasure she could feel with him. The man above her shifted to the side of her still breathing heavily, Sakura grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Itachi?"

"Yes love."

"Let's go take shower."

Itachi just smiled down at her, the two slowly crawled from the bed, Sakura laced her fingers in his has she pulled him to the bathroom. Itachi gave her light kisses onto her back and neck has she turned the water on. As it heated up to temperature she gave him a soft peck on the cheek before pulling him into the shower with her.

Sakura was both happy and sad as Itachi kissed the tip of her nose, causing Sakura to let out a giggle. He washed her body with soap before she did the same to him. All the while her thoughts went back to how she had to leave that morning. The time she had spent up in the mountains with Itachi were some of her best memories. She loved how they swam in the river, watched the sunset and rise. She enjoyed going hunting with him, chopping wood together. She still remembered his mouth gaping at her while she demolished a tree.

There shower ended too soon as the two climbed out, grabbing a fuzzy black towel the two dried off before heading out of the bathroom. Sakura led Itachi by his hand to the kitchen so the two could cook breakfast together.

Pulling out fish and rice the two quietly cooked dinner together. Itachi was going to miss her, he really did not want her to go. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his head on her shoulder before letting out a sad sigh. Sakura just gave his arms a light squeeze.

"Itachi, I will be back before you know it."

"I know, doesn't mean I won't miss you."

"I will miss you too, so much."

"Sakura, there is something I wish to give you."

She felt him release her before pulling away. She set the table while he dug through his trunk. Once he found what he was looking for Sakura already had breakfast out.

Itachi walked behind her after she seated herself. He then clasped a necklace around her neck. It was long so the pendent hung low below her shirt resting between her breasts. Sakura's eyes grew as she looked at the diamond and red ruby pendant, it was the Uchiha crest. It was rather large and probably worth a fortune.

"Oh my gosh Itachi it is beautiful but I can not except something so precious and expensive."

"Yes you can Sakura, that is a pendent that has been passed from generation to generation. My mother gave it to me when I was thirteen, it is to be passed to the woman I claim as my own, whom I love. This would tell the rest of the clan that she was claimed by the heir or clan head and she was to be protected by all costs."

Did he just confess love to her, he loved her?

"Did you just say love."

Itachi smiled to her and grabbed her hands in his.

"Yes love, Sakura. This pendant means a lot to me, you mean a lot to me. I cannot say I love you yet but I would say I am starting to fall for you Sakura, Hard."

"Itachi, I feel the same way. Thank you so much for this I will cherish it forever."

Itachi gave her a smile before he walked around the table to his seat. The two ate in silence, neither wanting to break the moment. Once they were both finished Sakura grabbed her things including her stuffed weasel that Itachi could only laugh at.

"I never did tell you the story of that weasel."

"You will have to tell me next time."

"Next time."

"Yes, when I bring you home."

"Oh yes, the mighty cherry blossom believes she will get me back. I hate to say I don't have high hopes."

"But I do."

Itachi walked her out the door where he gave her a loving kiss before Sakura took to the tree tops. He may not of had high hopes but he did not have no hope. He just was a realist always was, he new just how much work it would take to get him back into the leaf village without stating what happened behind the massacre. But he hoped that Sakura would figure it out, he would love to stay with her.

He had no idea that a plan would be formed in a few short months.

(((((! #$%%))))))

Sakura walked through the gates of Kohona, she had an idea to get Itachi home but she needed to run it by Lady Tsunade first.

smiling at the gate keepers Sakura walked back to her home. She had moved out from her parents out only a month ago. She now lived in a small apartment alone, it was rather close to the Uchiha compound but far enough away to still be a close distance to the hospital.

Unlocking her door Sakura stepped into her apartment, setting her keys on a hook by the door she slipped her shoes off before walking down the hall into her room. Setting her bag on the floor by the foot of her bed, before collapsing onto her mattress. She needed to get a proposal ready if she ever hoped to get Itachi back to the village.

Sighing she heaved herself up to her feet before walking across the room to her desk. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen she began writing the proposal. she only hoped this would work on Lady Tsunade and the elders.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura clutched her proposal to her chest, taking in a steady breath she opened the door to Tsunade's office. It had been three days since she wrote the original idea down, she had carefully gone over it and over and over. She even had Kakashi read over her proposal being he was the only other person who knew Itachi was still alive.

Kakashi thought it was a great idea but pointed out a few things that could be touched up in the proposal. He also had Sakura defend her proposal with him. She would be speaking with the elder's. The ones who were in charge of the massacre in the first place, not only the elders though the heads of every clan in the leaf as well. Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, and Akimichi.

No, it would not be an easy fight but sakura had thought this out, she only hoped it truly worked because if it didn't, Itachi would be killed.

Stepping into the Hokage's office Sakura stepped quietly until she reached the chair infront of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade ushered Shizune out.

"Lady Tsunade, I have a proposal to you about someone that can not be heard by any other person. If I may put a seal on the room."

"I will do it Sakura. This is about the person you took leave for correct."

"Yes Shishu."

Tsunade did a few hands signs before place her hand down the middle of the desk. Seals snaked across the room in all directions before giving off a red glow and disappearing. She then closed the blinds, turned her lamp on and sat back onto her desk chair.

"Alright Sakura, let me hear how you believe you can get that brat back here. I for one am on your side in this."

Nodding her head Sakura handed the proposal over to Tsunade. Tsunade reached out grasping the paperwork into her hands before reading it over. A small smile appeared on her face before nodding her head a few times.

"Sakura, this is brilliant."

"There is one thing in there though Shishu. Itachi is blind, as is stated, he has no eyes at all. But using his chakra he has a connection with his ravens, especially a close one that goes by the name Gin. He can see through them. I know I state he would get chakra seals. Is there a way the seal can leak out enough so he can still use at least Gin?"

"I will perform the seal if this will work. I will ensure he will be able to use Gin, but only Gin. Even that is a risk i will be taking. I believe we should add village arrest in here along with an initial probing infront of the clan heads so they know his story is true. The elders will most likely claim his forced hand to kill his family as a false accusation."

"I will agree to those terms, before we bring this up to the elders, I will write those down along with ensure you are the one to do the Chakra seal."

"Seriously Sakura how does one come up with a breeding proposal?"

Sakura just smiled before pulling out the Uchiha necklace.

"I didn't do it myself, this gave me the idea. As stated in the agreement Itachi gets to choose his own wife, not that it has to be me one day but I want him to be able to be free and that wouldn't work if his hand was forced by the head. Not to mention how can the elders disagree that his Kekkei Genkai wouldn't be an asset to keep going in our village."

"Well you made your point clear as day Sakura, send word to the Uchiha brat that he should start packing his thing in the next month. I believe he will be coming home, if not only for a moment for that probing."

Sakura smiled before she stood to leave. Turning on her heal she excited the room, once out of the Hokage building she bolted for Kakashi's home. She sprinted over rooftops before landing on his window. She knocked a few times before he came and opened it for her only wearing his mask and a towel.

Sakura flushed deeply but climbed into his apartment and walked right through his bedroom door to wait on his couch. Kakashi only laughed before closing his window and changing into an old pair of ninja pants and an old Anbu top. Walking over to his guest he sat on the cushion next to her.

"You know Sakura, you could have used the door, then we would not be in that predicament."

She could hear him teasing her, sigh this was not going to break her good day though.

"Kakashi, Tsunade agreed to the proposal! I am to send for Itachi, he is to come for probing and to be here when I fight the proposal to the elders and clan heads."

"That is great news Sakura."

She could tell he was genuinely happy for her, Kakashi had told her how Itachi and him were actually in Anbu together, she only hoped Kakashi would be kind enough to be a friend to Itachi when he came home.

" Kakashi I was actually hoping I could borrow a inn-hound to send the letter to Itachi. If that is alright with both you and the hound."

"Of course Sakura, do you have the letter now or should I get you a pen and paper?"

"Pen and paper please."

Sakura wrote down a fast letter before seeing it and handing it to Kakashi. Kakashi then proceeded to bite his finger to draw some blood before summoning one of his runners. He gave the letter and coordinates before the dog took off.

"Thank you so much Kakashi as a thank you, I will cook for you tonight."

Kakashi just let out a pleasurably groan, he was not having to eat take out that night. Turning to follow Sakura into his kitchen he watched her pull open a scroll, do a fe hand signs before a few bags of groceries poofed onto his counter. What looked like steak, rice and vegetables. Oh she was not only cooking for him, she was treating him to beef. Oh god he now remember why she was his favorite student.

((((((! $*%&$*#))))))))

"Itachi"

"Yes Gin."

"There is a chakra presence coming from behind, fast."

"Hn, I too sense it."

Turning on his heel Itachi prepared a defensive stance. He felt the presence growing near, grabbing a few kunai he was about to throw to kill until he noticed it was a Kohona nin-hound. Meaning sakura has sent him something or Kakashi has, putting down his weapons he crouched down for the dog to deliver the letter.

"Thank you for bringing this all the way here. You may go now."

"Thank you. Uchiha, I can smell you on Sakura-chan, please do not hurt her."

"I won't."

Once the inn-hound said what he wanted he went home in a poof. Itch took the letter turned on his heel beginning his trek back to the cabin. Gin flew by his side as they went back toward the cabin. Once inside Itachi sat down on his bed, Gin flew to his shoulder.

"Gin, if you would."

Gin began to scan his eyes over the open letter.

 ** _Dear Itachi,_**

 ** _You are to report back to Kohona immediately, please come at night the village along with the other shinobi are not to know you are here. I have faith you can do it, you are welcome to stay at my home or Kakashi's, below are our addresses. Be prepared to be probed, and then faced infront of the clan heads and elders. I will be the one fighting your case, I hope you do not mind but the necklace is what gave me the idea. You will hopefully be allowed home under the proposition of a breeding agreement. I know how your Kekkei Genkei is very important to the village and hoping that it will be a good enough reason to allow you to stay at home. You will be under a chakra seal and under village arrest. But you will be home, and just as a man. The village will still fear you as they will still believe you killed your clan out of malice but I hope one day, people will learn the real you, and with Kakashi, and I by your side how could it go wrong._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Cherry Blossom_**

Itachi could not get the smile off his face, she did it. She actually did it, well mostly. If this pulls off he will be going home, for good and has a mostly free man. He was nervous about it as well though, if this did not work he would be executed.

Grabbing the few possessions he owned, Itachi packed his belongings into a scroll. He said goodbye to his makeshift home before taking to the tree lines in a cloud of black Ravens. He would travel by night and rest in hiding during the day.

Each step he took, every branch he landed on drew him closer to Sakura, to home. The evening was warm with the breeze his Ravens wings made. They went silently through the tree tops until Gin noticed the Kohona gates ahead. This used to be easy, sneaking into the leaf, he had his eyesight then. Now it was much harder, Gin flew ahead scanning the walls for an opening. Once he located one Itachi moved slowly and quietly to were Gin had perched himself. The rest of his ravens caused a ruckus about Fifty years down the wall to get all the guards attention. Moving as fast as he could he jumped the wall. Gin flying by his side as he head toward Sakura's apartment.

He knew exactly what apartments she was in, she had chosen one close to the Uchiha compound. Landing infront of her door he knocked a few times before the door was opened a sliver. It flew open seconds later as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and all but dragged into her apartment. It didn't take long before he was pushed up against that door and a pair of lips came crushing onto his. He barley had time to react before she pulled from him.

"Itachi." It was only a whisper but he got the hint.

Kissing her again he pulled Sakura close.

"Sakura."

He said between breaths and Kisses.

"Yes."

"I love you."

Everything stopped. He, he loved her. Sakura pulled him in a hug.

"I love you too Itachi."

"Hn. We should discuss more details about this Breeding proposal. I still can no believe you some how managed to make a marriage and creating an hier sound like I'm a dog to be bred."

"Well you know how the elders think you of guys as nothing but dogs so why to make it sound something they would do."

"You have a point there."

Sakura pulled his hand bringing him to the couch, once the two sat down she cuddled up to his side. Gin flew to nestle himself on her chair that swayed from his landing.

"So exactly what is in this proposal?"

"Well first off you will be probed, the rest of the clan heads need to be sure that what you say about the massacre was true. Once that is established I am hoping the elder's and clan heads agree that your eyes are important to the village and that an heir will be of use to our village. If they agree to these terms I made it so that you pick the woman you wish to marry whether that was me or not. I do not want them to force your hand, I came up with this in hopes to let you live a life, not be a sperm donor. Lastly you will be given chakra seals. Now i know you use chakra to see through gin so I made an agreement with Tsunade when she does your seals, they will allow enough to leak out so that you may still use Gin, but only Gin. Hopefully down the line you will earn trust and they can be removed but that is what we have to work with for the time being. As i said you will be put under village arrest, you will not be able to pass the walls or gates under any circumstance if you do, your life will be forfeit. I am not sure if the council will try to add or change any of these conditions but I guess we will find that out tomorrow."

"I understand, these seem like reasonable conditions, now who will be doing the probe?"

"Antioch, Ino's Father, head of the Yamanaka clan."

"Yamaska . They enter ones mind through a Kekkei Genkei Justu."

"Yes, he will go into your mind to watch the events of the massacre."

"So in other words I get to relive that night."

Sakura could feel his fear, his sadness in waves. She laced her fingers into his giving it a tight squeeze.

"I will be right by your side Itachi."

"Thank you."

"anyway it is late and we have a rather large day ahead of us tomorrow. Let us go to bed."

She tugged his hand with hers as she slowly walked down the hall to her bedroom. She crawled onto the bed and pulled him down with her. Soon Sakura was asleep, Itachi on the other hand would not rest that night, he instead watched Sakura sleep. For all he knew tomorrow would be his last day here.

((((( #$%^# ))))))

The sun rose and with it Sakura did as well. When she opened her eyes she noticed Itachi was no longer n bed with her. She started to panic before the smell of food hit her nose, he was making breakfast. rushing out of bed she flew her door open, running dow the hall she half scared him to death as she gripped him from behind.

"Good morning Itachi!"

"Good morning darling, breakfast?"

"Would I ever reject food?"

"Of course not." He laughed.

The two sat down at the table to begin eating, meals were always silent, Sakura never had enough time to eat and talk. His cooking was to die for so she was always to focused on stuffing her face before talking.

Gin looked to Sakura, Itachi had amusement clear on his face as he watched her finish her food. He then grabbed the plates to do the dishes. sakura ran to shower and dress, she would need to look her best to fight for him today.

Gin watched Sakura closely as she placed chakra cuffs onto Itachi's wrists, she felt horrible having to do it but she had to. In one swift motion they were placed. Itachi gave her forehead a kiss causing her to look up to him.

"It is alright Sakura, I know it has to be done."

A knock was heard before two Anbu pushed open the door. Itachi was grabbed roughly by the arms before he was gone in a flash. Sakura raced to the Council room as fast as she could so he would not be there alone.

Itachi, arrived first of course, he was shoved into the room hard as he fell to his knees. He didn't not need his chakra to know he was facing the elders and the clan heads, not to mention Tsunade. He was a little nervous but a familiar hand grabbing his arm helped him up.

"I Sakura Haruno am here to fight for Itachi to be allowed back into the leaf."

And so it began.

* authors note*

to be honest guys i have been making this up as i go . Half the time i do not even know whats going to happen in the next chapter untill i sleep on it the following day, but this one seems to be writing itself! it is only the 5th story i have written so far, i know my grammar and spelling are awful but this what happens when you don't have a word processor or someone to edit your work. Thank you all so much for following this story! My fans are my world and i love hearing from you.


	9. Chapter 9

"Itachi, killed his clan, yes but it was under the pretense of orders. He was ordered by the elders, and the Third hokage himself to murder his family, then be portrayed as a criminal in the eyes of all. This is a secret he still wants to keep as it has prevented a civil war, not to mention this could cause an uproar with the village if anyone were to find out. This information is to stay with the clan heads and passed down from heir to heir, in silence. Only the head of the clans shall know of this. My proposal to which you all have a copy infront of you states Itachi will be here for breeding purposes, he will choose a strong konouchi of HIS choosing. Not yours, as I believe along with anyone else who learns his statement true he deserves that much from his village. His eyes are an asset that the village will need to keep for us to stay ahead of the other nations. If war were to be upon us, his defense would be to our advantage."

Sakura stood tall next to the tall man beside her, she was going to win this battle. Kakashi had shot questions left and right at her. Itachi's life depended on it, hers depended on it because she new she would fight for life for him, if he went down she went with him. Sakura cooly kept her gaze strong to the men before her. She would not bow down. Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga was the first to speak.

"I for one know Kekkei Genkei's are important to our village. My brother died for me in order to protect it. But why should we allow the Uchiha clan line continue, yes his eyes are an asset but the hatred bred through his line has been long and strong. Even his younger brother went rogue, ran off to fight Orochimaru. Say this is true, the elders ordered the massacre, it was done with reason. That clan was a danger to our village and bringing it back would just make history repeat itself."

"Itachi killed innocent infants, listened to there cries, murdered his mother in father whom he loved. He slaughtered the one woman he cherished the most, the one who would have been the next wife of the Uchiha head. He allowed himself to be used and thrown into the realms of the Akatsuki, continued to kill innocent people all to protect our village, his village, Naruto. He stood tall through all of it! Not once has he asked for anything in return, he stands here, blind, cuffed and broken down. A man who as done as much as the Hokage's themselves, yet here he is, shackled, and portrayed as the enemy, our own even try to kill him. No, you have sent his own comrades out to kill him! If he was anything like his ancestors before him he would have notified his father of the orders and an all out civil war would have been executed. Many of my comrades would be long dead if not some of your own family. But instead he is here now asking for mercy from his home. And you wish to deny it. Deny a man who has given everything for, you deny him peace."

Sakura's gaze was hard as she glared down to the people before her. She was beginning to understand why her friends hated clan meetings. Tsunade spoke next trying to give Sakura a chance to calm herself.

"I believe this is proposal we should except. Sakura is right, Itachi has sacrificed his life for our village and he does not wish to be reenlisted, he does not wish to let others know of his heroism, all he wishes is to live quietly in a home, and raise a family. he does not even ask for his honor to be bestowed, if anything he agrees to let his clan be known still as evil. Not to mention the woman he has chosen for this breeding, seems to be a strong will konouchi who won't take crap from anyone. Who I personally know as someone with honor, she will do anything to protect her village and comrades. If they were to have children just think of the power we could be bestowed upon. I say we probe him sign the agreement and instill the seals. then let him be on his way sending out a notice to the village and shinobi."

All the heads looked to her with both respect and anger. Some agreed other did not. Inoitchi was the next to speak allowed.

"I trust Sakura, she has saved my daughters life numbers times. She has trained under our Lady herself. I will do the probe as well, but I think we sign."

Sakura began to feel relief, she had people on her side they just needed to speak out. Inoitchi walked to Itachi hesitantly he did a few signs before placing his hand on Itachi;s forehead. Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand slowly entangling fingers to let him know she was still with him.

As the time went on everyone watched as Itachi shook, he slowly fell to his knees after Inoitchi released him. Everyone watched in horror as the man before them collapsed, Sakura was with him on the ground soothing chakra to his temples as itachi shook. His trembles increased as he began to scream. Holding his hands to his head. He kept his forehead to the ground as he let the dam break. He relived everything, his parents telling how proud they were to watch over his little brother. the just he laid over his love to show the life they should of had before killing her. The babies as the screamed in pain from his sword. He saw the terror in the children eyes as the screamed for there dead parents before them. Not only was he broken, Inoitchi was also shaken.

No one saw it coming when Inoitchi himself knelt to the man, apologizing over and over again. Slowly he rose to his feet to show everyone what he himself just witnessed. One by one he placed his palm on the clan leaders heads. Each one not able to speak after everything they witnessed. None able to comprehend the pain he felt.

Itachi finally was able to calm himself enough to stop shaking but stayed were he was in the submissive position on the floor.

"Now you know what he went through, you can no longer deny what he has done for you. Now I ask again, will you allow this proposal to be commenced?"

Shikaku Nara was the next to speak his voice was small, still in shock from what he witnessed.

"Lady Hokage, you stated earlier you know whom he has chosen as a wife, who?"

"Why don't you let her answer for herself."

The group including the elders wide eyed turned there heads from Tsunade slowly to Sakura who was now helping Itachi to his feet, he was covered in sweat but seemed ready to defend himself from them.

Almost in slow motion the pendant fell from her bodes. All clan head new what that necklace meant. Itachi had chosen Sakura to be the woman he married, she was now to be protected at all costs. she was to be the new matriarch.

Sakura held her arm through Itachi's she would stand with him, when her face rose up after helping Itachi stand she noticed everyone's wide eyes on her...chest. Looking down she noticed her necklace hanging out. Slowly she looked back to the clan elders.

Shikaku whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sakura, has he chosen you?"

Sakura needn't speak. Itachi did it for himself.

"Yes she is. If I am allowed home, Sakura is to be the next matriarch of the Uchiha clan. In honor of that, she will be the one to attend all meetings in my place as , shinobi would not approve of myself attending. I trust she will do whats best for not only our village but if my clan to continue, the best for it as well."

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement, It had already been two hours since this meeting had started. And sakura was hopeful, they were starting to sway in her direction.

"Sakura."

It was Inoitchi speaking to her now.

"May I ask how did you find Uchiha over there?"

"I didn't. He found me."

"He found you? How when, why has no one heard this?"

"Well to be honest because at that point it was no one else business besides my own, and of course the Hokage. Itachi found me almost dead on the ground in Iron country after Sasuke raped me."

She had finally come to terms with what Sasuke did to her, stating it now in order to save the man she loved was nothing.

"He saved you. Huh. Seems risky for a criminal."

"I can speak for myself you know."

Everyone turned to Itachi who seemed rather annoyed at this point.

"I saved her because she was an asset to the village. trained by one of the legendary Sanin. Not to mention it was my brother who had hurt her, that was just unacceptable. So I carried her to the cabin I had been occupying."

"And the two of you just hit it off?"

"Ha as if." Sakura's voice rang.

"Itachi was a stick in the mud. He was ready o die alone. I was not ready to let that happen. Now back to the proposal not our love life."

Inoitchi just sighed, she definitely took after Tsunade in more ways then one. They all began talking to themselves, some arguing the point to allow the Uchiha to be breed, others out right against it. After another hour of debate the decision was made.

Sakura gripped Itachi's hand giving it a squeeze, he in turn squeezed back. Standing tall the two faced of the council. tsunade spoke out the final decision.

"On behalf of the council a decision to breed Uchiha Itachi has been approved. Seals shall be placed on your arms by none other then myself. You are to move in with Sakura until the Uchiha compound is restored. Upon which the two of you will move back into the compound. Sakura, as the matriarch of the Uchiha clan, you are now to attend all clan meetings, all council meetings and are now taken off the active duty roster. This does not mean you will be exempt from hospital duty. I did not train you to be an obedient little house wife. Give this council hell, Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura could only smile in response, she still couldn't believe it she had won.

Tsunade along with the rest of the clan heads smiled to her, she had won the fight. Uchiha Itachi was free.

Tsunade walked up to Itachi, releasing his shackles. She waved a few hand signs before clamping her hands upon his wrists. The seal snaked in black ink rose across his features, much like Sasuke's curse mark. He could feel his chakra go low, dangerously low. But as agreed, he had just enough to see through Gin. Tsunade released his wrists once the procedure was over with. Itachi quickly had his hand find Sakura's.

Both turned to leave, along with the rest of the council. As Itachi excited the room Gin flew back to his shoulder. He could hear the people talking behind him but he did not seem to care. He was home.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since Itachi regained his home. He was currently reconstructing the Uchiha compound. The construction party consisted of Sakura as demolition, Itachi as the architect, (help of Gin) and Yamato who would build the houses. Sakura had asked some of her friends for help but no one wanted to be near him. He understood why, he was feared even without his eyes. All the clans have been informed including the successors, meaning Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji all knew his past. But they still had a hard time trusting him, Itachi understood though. All he needed was Sakura, he would be in the Uchiha compound, his home. He no longer would need to leave the compound once the two of them moved in.

Itachi had Sakura demolish his childhood home first, if he could cry he would have but he has long since been able to. He needed to get rid of everything in the compound, to many memories, he knew every home every person he killed in them. He saw the blood on the walls, the halls, the floors. There was so much blood, everywhere Gin looked, he could still see bodies laying lifelessly along the corridors. Because of this he needed to rebuild the houses in the Uchiha compound, there was no need for many, as he was the last. Instead he would build a few houses, then proceed to create training grounds, a clinic, a library, and a conference hall. He would create gardens and ponds to keep the beauty of nature near. Maybe a walk way of cherry blossoms to the main house for Sakura to look up too as she walked the path home.

A loud thundering roar indicated that Sakura just demolished yet another building. The sound of splintering wood, nails and debris crashing to the ground. He listened in on her panting from the exertion of raw power. All that did was remind him how much he loved the wildcat he now claimed as his own.

Just a few more houses and the compound would be officially destroyed. Next was the not fun part, somehow they had to get rid of all that scrap wood? If only he had friends, he would have to discuss solutions with Kakashi and Sakura. The more man power the better.

Walking from his place by a large tree where he had been touching up his sketch of the Uchiha mansion, he walked to the rubbish Sakura stood upon looking up to the setting sun.

She always looked beautiful with the evening sky shimmering around her bubble gum tresses. Itachi's breath caught as she turned slowly to look at him over her shoulder, hands clasped behind her lower back.

Stunning.

Once he got to her he reached out his right hand, intending to help her down. Knowing she did not need it but did so out of love.

She allowed a soft smile to adorn her features, lips turning up at the corners as she reached out her own right hand to entwine into his. Fingers lacing together, Itachi pulled her down into his chest, he embraced her with a light squeeze before kissing the top of her head. In a husky whisper he leaned into her ear.

"You are so beautiful."

Sakura gasped as goosebumps ran down her bare flesh, a tingling sensation running down her spine to her toes.

"Thank you, Itachi."

"Hn, we should summon Hatake to our apartment, we will need to figure out what to do with this rubbish."

"About that, I actually have an idea."

Sakura had tilted her chin up so she could now look up to his face. She ran her hands up his arms before placing them on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks lightly. Slowly she rose to her toes to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

Itachi gripped her waist lightly.

"You have my complete attention Koi."

He couldn't help but smile at the affection he received.

"Actually I was thinking we could ask Temari to blow it all into a large pile at the back of the compound, then hold a large bon fire for the village to attend to. Maybe it will help ease tension between you and the village. I know shinobi would love to come, have some drinks and relax."

"Hmm that is not a bad idea Sakura, do you think Temari would do that for you? I mean your other friends do not wish to help us."

"Actually, the Kazakage used to be a ruthless killer, a real one. And she also knows your story being part of the Kazakage's only family. So I do not see why she would have a problem with it."

"Well then lead the way love."

Sakura smiled up to Itachi lacing her fingers with his, she gave him a light tug pulling him into the direction of home. Gin flew on ahead, scanning the walkway ahead of them. Gin noticed a long blond haired woman walking with a darker haired friend. The two woman were walking toward the pair. Itachi turned his face away from Sakura to stretch his senses forward. Sakura noticed Itachi tense, looking at his wrist she could see the seals beginning to show, he was using chakra. The seal was burning his skin but he had to know who was approaching them, no one came this close to the uchiha compound just by wondering.

Itachi felt Sakura squeeze his hand, he retracted his chakra when he felt the familiar soothing of Sakura's chakra entwine with his. The seals slowly disappeared along with the burning that came with it. Sakura looked up to see what he saw but only noticed that Gin was at least 45 yards ahead over a hill, so what ever triggered Itachi to use chakra was over the hill. Pausing in her step the two waited till Sakura saw Ino and Hinata appear over the hill. Ino smiled with joy throwing her ands in the air, celebrating her success in finding the pair. Hinata had her shy smile on as she blushed a little from Ino's outburst.

"SAKURA!"

Ino screamed out before running down to hug the bubble gum haired girl. Sakura released Itachi's hand before wrapping her arms back around her friend/ rival. Gin flew back to Itachi's shoulder to watch the girl's interact carefully. When Sakura pulled out of Ino's grip she took Itachi's hand once more.

"You guys I would like to officially introduce you to my fiancé Itachi Uchiha. Itachi, this is Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga."

Sakura pointed first to Ino then to Hinata. Ino looked at Sakura like she had grew a second head, she watched Itachi nod his head before turning back to face Sakura, waiting for her to speak to him again. Hinata bowed to him out of respect as was custom before giving a shy smile.

"I-it is nice t-to meet you Uchiha- senpai."

"Please, just call me Itachi, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Ino of course still dumbfounded that Sakura pointed the two girls out to a blind man, ended up bluntly asking out right why she was so stupid.

"Uh Forehead, you realize you just pointed out two people to a blind man right."

"Ino!" Hinata gasped.

Sakura gave her friend a glare, that was very rude. But then again people did not know he could see through his birds. Sakura wasn't sure if she should tell them or not, but luck had it Itachi would answer for himself.

"Ino, I no longer have my eyes yes. But I can still see, my raven Gin here sees for me." He brushed the side of Gin.

"I have a connection with my birds that allows me to see through there eyes. If you look, he has the sharigan."

Ino and Hinata both slowly rose there head to peer at the bird that was resting upon Itachi's shoulder. Both looked into bright red eyes, as the bird saw right through them.

"O-oh that is a-amazing Uch- I mean Itachi-san."

"Thank you, Lady Hinata."

Hinata could only blush, most people were formal with her since she was the weaker sister. Then again Itachi most likely did not know this.

"Forehead I thought we could all go get diner together, it has been forever since we all ate out."

"Well who is to blame for that."

Sakura scoffed it under her breath but Itachi caught it and smiled at her. The four began walking to a restaurant Ino deemed to be the best in the village, with Ino leading the way Hinata next to her with the couple following behind.

The small group arrived at a barbecue place. They entered the building and took a seat at a booth near the back. Sakura ordered sake for the table as Ino ordered the meat and vegetable platter for them to eat. The waitress kept looking at Itachi and smiling at the handsome man. When she brought the drinks back she brushed her chest against his shoulder to give Sakura her cup. Itachi flinched at the touch, Gin was waiting outside so Itachi was completely blind. He then felt a touch on his hand that was clearly not Sakura's as it was on the outside of the booth, a piece of paper was slipped into it. He assumed it was a phone number if the breasts in his face didn't signify it.

Ino looked on in awe as there waitress nearly threw herself onto Itachi, sakura seething next to him. Hinata was as red as a tomato watching, the group knew it was going to end badly if the waitress did not leave that instant. Sakura was known for her short fuse and temper. Luckily the waitress left before Sakura could say anything. Ino poured them the the sake as Sakura put the cup into Itachi's hand so he wouldn't be embarrassed for fumbling around and possibly knocking it over.

Itachi gripped the small glass, hesitantly he brought it to his lips knowing all eyes but Sakura's were on him. Once he found his lips he downed the numbing alcohol in one swift motion before setting the glass down. He heard Sakura giggle at him before brushing her arm against his. by now the waitress was walking back to them with the food that was ordered. She swished her hips before leaning her chest into Itachi again to place the trays down upon the table. She then pretended to be pushed from behind so she could fall onto Itachi's lap.

Itachi was startled when the weight of a woman was suddenly upon him. He quickly grabbed her and proceeded to shove her off him. When she didn't get the hint and tried to grab his shirt he turned his head to Sakura, took his one free arm to drag her face to his in a searing kiss. He licked her lip which she gladly opened her mouth before he shot his tongue in. The woman bright red ran off. She also asked another waitress to take the table for her.

Ino busted out laughing, she couldn't believe the waitress but Itachi handed the situation perfectly, bitch deserved it. Hinata on the other hand was so embarrassed she couldn't look at the table, she had to focus on the food.

Sakura and Itachi pulled apart once the girl got off him. Served the woman right she thought.

Itachi looked smug with himself before refolding his hands and setting them back to the table. The girls began talking about clothes, boys, and anything else woman seemed to talk about. He sat in comfortable silence just listening to them talk, he enjoyed hearing Sakura so happy to catch up with the girls who had been avoiding her. He could hear the sizzling of the meat on the grill infront of them but decided to tune it out. Instead he focused on the smell, he wished he could eat but he was damned if he were to embarrass himself by missing his mouth.

Itachi heard the girls go quiet as did the sizzling, they must be eating now. He felt Sakura brush her hand with his, turning to give her his full attention he felt a presence very close to his mouth, it was defiantly hot as he could feel the heat across his lips. With a soft smile in her direction he opened his mouth, and in went the delicious meat he was smelling. Oh the taste was mouth watering, the juices running along his taste buds as he chewed slowly before swollowing it. Leaning in he nuzzled Sakura's neck in a thank you, she giggled while Ino laughed at the couple.

In reality Ino was kind of jealous Sakura had something with a man she always wanted but, life as a konouchi made finding that hard. You were never home, granted as an heir she would be made to stay home eventually but that wouldn't be till she was to settle and have children as the matriarch. Sakura was already one, which seemed so crazy to her since Sakura was not even from a clan. Hinata had her title striped from her, but if she married Naruto she would then become the next Hokage's wife.

Ino let out a sigh, she had to switch thoughts, she was depressing herself. Turning to hinata she asked how things with Naruto were going, both Sakura and Itachi turned, also wanting to know what was happening with the two.

"W-well he finally realized he had to give S-sakura so I-im waiting for awhile before asking him onto a d-date."

"That knucklehead will never learn, I will talk to him for you Hinata chan."

Hinata smiled at Sakura before sticking another carrot into her mouth. Ino laughed and then proceeded to tell Sakura that she had better work on Sai as well.

It would seem the girls that used to chase after his little brother grew up. Itachi wondered what would happen when Sasuke ran into them again. His brother assumed everyone owed him everything, he took what he wanted. But it would seem no one cared for him anymore, and it was his fault. Itachi admitted it angered him what his brother had done to Sakura, but he still loved the brat, and not to mention he was to blame for how his brother turned out.

((((((((((((00000000000000)))))))

Naruto and Kakashi were out running the letter that stated for the Kazakage and other sand shinobi to attend the burning of the old Uchiha compound. Tsunade figured Naruto could use a good run, and that he would love to hang out with Gaara again. It had been too long since the jinchuriki got to see each other. Naruto raced through the tree's at full speed with a smile plastered across his face.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as Naruto paraded his joy. He had grown fond of Naruto after being with him for so many years, he was much like his mother, yet resembled his father the fourth Hokage. The trip so far had been rather peaceful, but that was never to last, both shinobi stopped abruptly has three figures dropped before them.

Naruto got into a defensive position ready for an attack, there face offs have never been pleasant.

A cold voice rang from the Akatsuki cloaks.

"Where is my lovely Sakura?"

Red eyes stared into the icy blue ones.

 _"_ _Sasuke._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment or message me personally! I hope the spelling and grammar errors were less._


	11. Chapter 11

"Where is my Sakura?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with hate. He knew what Sasuke had done to Sakura, and he was all to pleased to deliver the message to Sasuke.

"Sakura is with her fiancé, back safe and sound away from you in the village."

"Naruto careful what you say."

Kakashi warned him before Naruto smiled. He watched Sasuke's smug face turn into one of anger. His two companions stepped back, both smart enough to stay out of Sasuke's path.

"Neh Sasuke- kun. Aren't you missing that red headed girl, you know the one who follows you like a puppy? Shouldn't she be good enough to sate yourself with."

"Who the hell has Sakura."

Sasuke was livid, Sakura was his, he claimed her, he took her. She should be grateful he thought her worthy of his seed. Yet here she was betraying him with some other lowlife. She said she loved him, would do anything for him. She lied to him!

"Naruto, thats enough, we don't need a confrontation, we can not put her in danger. She is under village protection, that includes you."

Kakashi new where this was heading and he did not like it one bit. The look in Sasuke's eyes meant death, he did not know whom it was pointed at but Sasuke was someone to not be provoked. This was three vs two, an uneven match as well.

"No Kakashi sensei, he should know!"

"Know what! Tell me who hell has MY Sakura!"

Kakashi did a few hand seals before all his Nin-hounds appeared, Handing them the scroll he told them as a group to get the message to Suana. Pakun nodded before the group of hounds took to the tree's.

"Oh poor Kakashi, you scared of my wrath?"

"No, I simply want to finish my mission and protect Sakura like I am supposed to."

"Why don't you just answer me, who has Sakura, and why the hell is the whole village protecting her, is she truly that weak. She put up a hell of a fight before I took her."

Naruto was getting more furious as the Uchiha spoke, he spoke about rapeing his friend as if it was the most natural thing to do. It was sick, this was not the Sasuke he knew. Time to throw it in his face.

Kakashi spoke first, though he was careful how he worded things.

"Sakura is engaged to the head of one of our villages clans. She is to be the new matriarch and as like all the head families, she is to be protected at all costs."

Kakashi kept a close eye on Sasuke, he seemed to be analyzing the information. He new when things began to click together because the glazed over look disappeared.

Sasuke new of the other clans, but the head of a clan the only other heirs besides himself were Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. He knew any of them could have become the head of the clans by now but what one would take HIS Sakura. Clearly everyone new he took her, who was dumb enough to take what was his.

"Who."

It was one word and Naruto took it, he was not going to sugar coat it, he wanted to fight, his insides were on fire with anger.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes bled red, Kirima was there, he too wanted the brat to suffer.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke froze. No it wasn't possible. His brother was dead, he killed him himself! Sakura would not betray him with his own brother. Sasuke did not know what to think, he had heard from Madara that Itachi was not the killer he thought him to be, that he was ordered to kill his clan. But why, how, how was Itachi alive, why would the village take him back? He had so many questions but no answers.

"How."

Kakashi put his hand out infront of Naruto, Sasuke was clearly mentally unfit, he was twitching his head a little while staring to the ground. The woods seemed to be closing in on the group and Kakashi new this needed to be handled carefully.

"Sasuke, Itachi is alive. You never killed him, he somehow managed to find medical help, he had stayed hidden up in the mountains of iron country. He is blind of course since you have his eyes. He found Sakura almost dead on the ground after you were _finished_ with her."

Sasuke could here the sneer in the word finished, everything was finally hitting him, he had raped Sakura, she wasn't willing, Itachi is alive some how. His brother, found her, after he broke her. His brother. His brother is in the leaf village, the one that forced his hand into killing there family. Why would he return? Why!

"After he found her he took care of her, healed her. The two were cooped up in the cabin for a few months before we found her. She went to the elders to allow him home under the pretense of a breeding plan. The two are to create an heir if not more then one child to save the bloodline, they are to teach the clan to respect the village compared to hating it as madara had."

"That is impossible! I refuse to believe that!"

"That is up to you Sasuke, but its the truth."

"Your wrong!"

Sasuke and his group took to the tree's he would see it for himself.

Kakashi sighed before looking back to Naruto.

"We should head straight back to the leaf village, we need to warn Lady Tsunade and Sakura."

"YOU WHAT!"

"But Baa-chan he needed to hear that! The way he talked about Sakura-chan was terrible!"

"I don't care how bad it was! Do you two know how much danger you possibley put her in!"

Tsunade took a breath as she glared down on at the two before her. They were incompetent fools. She expected this behavior from Naruto, but Kakashi as well? It was unheard of, but given the situation it sounded as though Naruto forced Kakashi into it, if Kakashi did not say something to help, Naruto would have made it worse.

"Shizune! Get in here!"

Shizune ran into Tsunade's office carrying the pig in her arms. She seemed worried considering she heard her yelling at the two before her now. Then again she was sure the whole village has heard her by now. Looking at Kakashi she could tell he was very much over the situation. Naruto looked more pissed then anything else. He stood there his hands in his pockets with his traditional pout as he stared to the floor.

"Yes my lady?"

"Send for Itachi and Sakura. Then I want you to assemble an anbu squad to protect the two. They are not to be left alone, Add a few extra guards around the village, notify all shinobi to be on guard for Sasuke Uchiha to infiltrate the village."

"Yes Milady!"

Shizune ran out the door in a hurry.

"As for you two, Naruto, Kakashi you will be with the couple. They will be holding that fire tomorrow night, Stay next to them 24/7. Kakashi go tell Hinata and Ino as well. Actually Naruto you go tell them, Kakashi you will stay here until Sakura and Itachi get here, then you will leave with them."

Naruto turned to do what he was told, as he left the room he walked past Sakura and Itachi without so much as a glance in there direction. Sakura looked to Itachi in concern but both proceeded to the summoning.

When Itachi entered the room, he was greeted with an eight member Anbu squad, and Kakashi. He began to get nervous but willed himself to calm down. Gin gripped his shoulder in concern as well, out of reflux he pet the bird a few times to also soothe both him and Gin. Sakura held his other hand as they approached Lady Tsunade's desk.

"Itachi we have bad news. Naruto and Kakashi ran into Sasuke on there last mission. Naruto proceeded to tell him Sakura was now engaged to you. As well as how you are now staying in the village under the pretense of a breeding program, Kakashi tried to dial it down to not upset him more but he took off on them. We do not know where he is at the moment so we are assigning an Anbu team to guard you until either Sasuke comes to us or we find him. Not only will the Anbu team be watching over you Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino will also be next to you two at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes milady."

Itachi/Gin looked to Sakura, she was unresponsive. She stood in silence staring at the floor, she was stiff. Fear coming off her in waves. He reached for her hand, clasping it in his own. Giving her a reassuring squeeze she looked up to him, tears in her eyes.

"This, this can't be happening."

Everyone watched her, Kakashi especially felt guilty, he should have knocked Naruto out. He was sure he was going to now. He had never seen Sakura so terrified, not even when she loved Sasuke and he had cast that genjutsu on her so many years ago. To everyones surprise a couple of the Anbu kneeled before her.

"Lady Sakura, we will not let any harm come to you or your intended. Please have faith in us, we will risk our lives to protect you."

"Yes, we have been personally selected to be able to withstand fighting against the Sharigon."

Sakura nodded her head slowly before turning to leave, Itachi in tow. Kakashi followed suit as the Anbu disappeared in a flash.

Itachi held Sakura's hand in a vice grip as the two walked back to her apartment, they would need to prepare for the others to show up.

"Itachi?"

"Yes love?"

"He is going to come, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Itachi felt his gut clench, he wanted to say it would be ok, that Sasuke was going to stay away. But truth was, his brother never gave up. He had hunted Itachi down after years of training. If that didn't say determination he did not know what did.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why?"

Kakashi looked back to the ground. The guilt was eating him. She was broken, not to mention he knew why she feared Sasuke unlike most of the others in this village, it was strictly information to team seven and the council.

"Naruto did it out of anger, he wanted to scoff in Sasuke's face. I tried to warn him not to. But he did anyway so I tried to settle things down. It clearly did not work."

IItachi dragged Sakura into Ino's flower shop. Naruto was there with Hinata, all looked to Sakura with worry, that did not help the situation.

"Hinata, Ino, and Naruto, take Sakura back to her apartment."

Itachi sounded cold and calculated, much like before he came back to the village, when he used to be with Akatsuki. Everyone could feel his aura, it held venom to it. Sakura looked up into Gins eyes before sadly turning with the group. Ino's mother took hold of the shop while she watched the group leave.

"Mrs. Yamanaka? How much would it cost to buy every flower you have in this shop?"

"Oh my um..."

She began typing into the register before wide eyed looking at Itachi.

"It would be 4,057,668.08 yen."

Itachi nodded his head before pulling out the money, the woman couldn't believe her eyes, how had he accumulated so much money? Not to mention he did not even hand her all of it.

"Please deliver these to the Uchiha compound."

She just nodded before Itachi and Kakashi turned to leave.

Itachi sprinted with chakra enhanced speed along with Kakashi, his skin burned from the chakra seals that now glowed red along his skin. It covered his body more as he used more chakra. No one new that even with the small leak Tsunade allowed that Itachi figured out how to break a larger leak. He knew he could potentially have about two hundred ravens at his command if he so wished. Stepping onto another building before leaping off again he looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi I know we have at least two Anbu following us, I need you to go get Yamato."

Kakashi nodded before taking off in another direction, Itachi continued on in the direction of the compound. Once there he summoned his ravens, In a large wind gust the compound was cleared. His ravens dispersing, All with red eyes flew into the trees, some landing around the compound to keep watch, others went around the village continuing to fly, searching.

Itachi sent fifty out to search for his brother, Sakura would not get hurt. He felt a presence approaching, extending out his chakra he felt Kakashi's and Yamato's. Good.

Kakashi and Yamato landed beside the young Uchiha, both looked around the compound noticing it was empty, no buildings, no debris. Nothing. there were trees that bordered half the compound,and some grass areas from where the training grounds used to be held, other then that nothing. The debris that was once everywhere was now in a nice large pile ready to burn.

"Itachi, how did you clear all this?"

It was then that Kakashi's eye noticed movement, and a lot of it in the tree lines. Ravens, Thousands of them. Only a few here and there had red eyes though. So Itachi could use this much chakra still?

"Yamato, thank you for coming."

"Of course, Kakashi updated me on your situation, what could I help you with?"

"I would like you to build me a traditional Japanese house, tea room, living room, five bedrooms, two story, kitchen garden in the center of the house with sliding doors opening to it. Three bathroom one on main floor two second, one in the master suit. Main floor to have a place for a hot spring. can you do this?"

"Oh wow, it is a lot but I can try."

"This is not something you will not be paid for. I will pay for the home."

Itachi pulled out another large amount of cash before handing it over to the wide eyed Yamato. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, how did Itachi have so much money?

"This is 5,600,000 yen! this is way to much, I don't even know what to do with this kind of money."

"Take what you feel is right, or donate it if you feel you do not want it, we could make it for all the work to be done on the compound."

" I can agree to that. Now lets get this building built."

Yamato took in a huge breath before waving some signs, with all his concentration a house slowly rose from the ground. Exactly they way Itachi described it, Itachi turned to see Yamato huffing on the ground. It was a huge amount of chakra he used all at once. Gin gripped Itachi's shoulder when Itachi began to walk to the entrance of the compound. It was only a hundred feet away, but he knew the Yamanaka's would have the flowers. Just like he thought they were there.

Kakashi and Yamato watched as Itachi lifted one hand, soon as it was up Raven's flew all around them, the breeze from the sheer amount flying past everyones faces, mere inches of hitting. Flying past Itachi they began taking the flower heads and placing them all around the house. Petals where everywhere in all sorts of colors covering up the brown dirt that was currently occupying the most the compound. Kakashi stared in aw at the beauty of it all.

Itachi looked commanded a bird with its red eyes to retrieve Sakura. It flew off toward her home with a few others going with whom had there dark as black eyes peeking down along the village as they flew.

"Itachi, this is, beautiful. How did you come up with this?"

"Hn, Sakura."

That was all that was said, Itachi and Gin walked over to the scarp pile of wood, he took what he need and grabbed a large rock before taking old nails and building something. Kakashi looked on in amassment until he saw what Itachi built.

Itachi place the bench he built from the scraps over by the house. Sitting down quietly he relaxed. He was in so much pain from using his chakra, the seals still glowed with a fire on his skin, It now cover his arms his torso and half his face. He felt Kakashi and Yamato sit beside him.

"Yamato?"

"Yes Uchiha?"

"Can you make Cherry blossom tree's?"

"I can."

"Think you have enough chakra for two lines? One on each side of the walkway to the main house"

"I think I can manage that."

Yamato stood with a smile before doing the hand sign and planting his hands to the ground. Out came thirteen trees on each side equally spaced. Sitting back down he looked at his work, he add a boardwalk for the pathway. It was absolutely stunning, if only they were on the opposite end, so they could see the house with it.

Gin communicated to Itachi that Sakura was coming up to the entrance, standing he walked infront of the house. His ravens came from the tree's to sweep around the house fast enough for the flower petals to rise into the air, spinning around the house and trees like a snow globe effect. He would never forget the way Sakura's eyes shown when she walked into the compound to see there home.

Sakura walked through the gates, her friends following close behind. She couldn't believe what she saw, it was so beautiful. There were petals blowing around a beautiful traditional Japanese home, cherry blossom trees leading to it. With the setting sun behind. It was the most stunningly beautiful thing she has ever seen, and Itachi did it for her. the ravens dispersed so she could clearly see Itachi standing there, waiting. Slowly she began to run to him, throwing her arms around the man she kissed him.

Itachi picked her up and spun with the force of her throwing herself on him, Gin had taken to the sky just as she jumped to him.

"Itachi, it is so beautiful."

Itachi touched his nose to hers.

"Yes, beautiful."

Red eyes, eyed Kohona carefully. Clearly Kakashi and Naruto had gotten there before him thanks to damn Kirin. He should have never went back for her. The Walls were covered in security guards not to mention all the anbu squads he had to sneak past. Kakashi was not kidding, Sakura and Itachi were to be protected at all costs. He couldn't believe it, even with it before his eyes. a Raven above him squared made him jump. Wait Raven? No.

Sasuke new they had to move quick. If this was one of Itachi's, they had been found.


	12. Chapter 12 SMUT

WARNING CHAPTER OF PURE SMUT

Everyone was asleep inside the new Uchiha house. Yamato made bed frames and Itachi had mattresses delivered that night. Kakashi had his Nin-hounds sleeping all around the house to keep watch. Not that the Anbu team was not already doing so.

"Itachi."

Itachi felt Sakura wrap her arms around his middle, she pulled herself into his back before snuggling her face between his shoulder blades. He felt her breathe his scent in after her question.

"Sakura."

Itachi turned in her arms to face her. He slowly slid his arms around the small of her back and pulled her even tighter against his chest. He felt her slide her arms up his back before digging her nails into his back. She slowly ran her nails down sending pleasurable feelings down his spine.

It wasn't long after that his lips found hers, she parted instantly for him allowing him to run his tongue into her mouth. His tongue slowly tangled with hers in a sensual kiss as his hands slipped under the hem of her night shirt. He felt the smooth skin of her stomach before slowly moving up. Cupping one of her breasts in his hand he began to massage her breast, his lips never leaving hers.

Sakura quickly ripped her shirt off once she felt Itachi grab her breast. She locked her lips back onto his before pulling the tie from his hair to let it cascade around her. Itachi released her mouth to lay open mouthed kisses down her neck.

He made sure to do this slowly, sensually. Starting from the curve of her ear, he ran kisses down the side of her neck, when he met collar bone and began to suck on a sweet spot right below.

Sakura writhed under him biting her right wrist to ensure she stayed quiet. Itachi's mouth was leaving a mark, that she knew but the pleasure she felt in her core, the wetness told her she couldn't care less. Gripping his hair tightly she gave it a tug, earning hereself a pleasurable groan from the man atop her. Snaking her legs around his back she crushed his body to hers. She needed more.

Itachi switched nipples to give the sister bud as much attention as he gave the other but it would seem his Kunoichi, wanted more and was not going to be patient about it as he felt her pushing him lower. Allowing her demands Itachi kissed down her stomach licking around her navel before pulling her sleep shorts and undergarments down. She unlatched her legs from him allowing Itachi to slip off the remainder of her clothing.

Tilting her head back Sakura released a light moan at the sensation of Itches mouth grazing her upper thigh. He kissed along the inside slowly reaching up to her core. She watched with hooded eyes as he kissed around her entrance before slowly kissing down her other leg.

He was teasing her. And she both loved and hated it all the same. Slowly Itachi grazed his finger tips along her outer thighs before his lips met with her very wet throbbing entrance. He licked her a few times feeling her tremble around him. He wouldn't cave easily for this one, he was going to ensure tomorrow Sakura couldn't walk. Giving her another slowly lick he stopped on her bundle of nerves before slowly moving his tongue in a circular motion. A vice grip of her fingers in his hair along with an attempted controlled moan made Itachi shiver. Oh she was feeling it. Gripping her thighs tightly so she couldn't move Itachi began to lick her clit faster, feeling her writher under him, she couldn't handle the pressure he was building and needed release.

Itachi moved his tongue faster, she was close. He felt her spasm before she went limp in his arms. A Loud scream that was muffled by a pillow signaled her release. He felt her fluids dripping from her as he continued to assault her with his tongue, she began moving her hips with him earning an appreciative growl. He added a single digit to her sheath, she groaned for him as he slowly pushed it in deeper. It when in smooth from her juices, so he began a steady pace pumping it in and out of her body.

She was beginning to feel that coil in her core again, it was building with every thrust of his finger. Moving her hips in time with him, the pressure built more and more. She couldn't believe how much she was sweating from such little movement, but she was hot, he was hot. Feeling him put another finger in, she could feel herself stretching to accommodate the intrusion to her heated core. Then a sudden jolt a pleasure had her back arching. Sakura could feel his smirk against her folds.

He found it, Itachi smiled as he began to rub that single spot on her repetitively. He enjoyed feeling her go wild due to his ministrations. He heard her breathing out small moans that she desperately tried to stifle, though she was doing a poor job. But he didn't care who heard them, he was not friends with any of them and if they had a problem with sex then they needed to grow up. He felt her insides clamp down on his fingers as she released another climax. She moaned louder before grabbing his hair to pull him up to her.

Sakura kissed him roughly, she was more then ready now, he needed to enter her but first, it was time for him to strip. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt she began to rip it with her chakra enhanced strength. Itachi couldn't help but smile, oh his Sakura amused him so. Such inpatience she had. His pants went next so he was bare before her. slowly she ran her hands up his back coaxing him back onto her.

Itachi placed himself over her, he aligned himself with her before slowly entering her. He did not want to hurt her, considering her last experience with sex was not a very pleasant one. He slid in easily enough, but oh Kami she was tight, so very, very tight.

He was not prepared for the powerful pleasure he was washed with has he yelled still inside of Sakura. She was tight, wet and hot. He forced himself to take a deep breath to help concentrate on holding back his climax. Slowly he began a steady pace. It was like a game, he would rock into her and she would mimic the movement with her own hips and rock back. It was slow and sensual as his hands held her hips to him and his lips kissed her passionately. It wasn't until she began to get close to orgasm that he allowed his pace to pick up, the friction of their bodies causing a delicious pleasure to wash over the two in waves. He climaxed in her as she screamed in pleasure. Sakura's nails digging deep into Itachi's back. That would definitely hurt in the morning. Kissing her gently on the temple she calmed a little, relaxing in his arms from her orgasm.

Sakura smiled up at Itachi, he could not see that she was smiling so she pressed her lips to his temple, he felt her smile then and he too smiled at her. Slowly he grabbed the blanket and recovered themselves. Sakura curled into Itachi's arms, her head on his chest before they succumbed to slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura awoke to the sudden movement of Itachi throwing himself from the bed. He was grabbing his clothes that were thrown haphazardly around the room, discarded from their love making earlier that night.

"Itachi, what is it?" Sakura had concern written all over her beautiful face. She looked from him to Gin who was sitting in the pen windowsill.

"Sasuke is here." Gin watched as Sakura's eyes grew wide, her mouth trembling a little before she herself began to grab for clothing.

"I will alert the others. He is just inside the village border heading our way. My bird will warn him to turn back.

Sakura could only nod to him in the darkness as she began to strap her weapons on. Itachi himself was also placing weapons in various parts of his clothing. The metal kunai's hidden beneath the fabric, along with some senbon for good measure. Itachi nodded in confirmation to Sakura he was ready for a battle. Sakura nodded eyes filled with fire walked to him. She placed her hand in his opened one before Itachi took her out the door down the hall and swiftly down the stairs.

The others were coming from their rooms as well each small group having a raven placed amongst a shoulder of one person. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato came from one room. Hinata and Ino another. Lastly, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru came from another room. One Anbu member showed to get the plan before they too would vanish to inform the others.

Sasuke flew over the side of the wall with ease, the rest of Taka following suit. As Sasuke jumped from roof top to roof top he felt eyes watching him everywhere. Looking around he spotted red eyed ravens everywhere. As he closed onto the Uchiha compound Taka was swarmed by hundreds of ravens. Kirin screamed from the sheer quantity causing Sasuke to cover her mouth with brute force. She whimpered in pain before he released her.

"Shut the fuck up Kirin!" Kirin could only nod her head when he released her the group continued. He was about to jump the gate of the compound when he noticed how quiet it seemed. He assumed Naruto would be screaming away to get away from Sakura but he was nowhere.

Suigetsu stood beside Sasuke. Kirin was behind the group not wanting to get in the way again, she had already upset Sasuke she did not want to do so further. Jugo was on the other side of Sasuke sensing the area out.

"Kirin." Came Sasuke's deep voice. She approached the younger Uchiha with caution.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Kirin's voice cracked against her will. But Sasuke was livid and she was more than terrified at the prospect of being on the receiving end of it. Looking to him she watched has his Red eyes looked through hers.

"How many signatures are you picking up and where are they?"

Kirin closed her eyes to concentrate. She allowed her chakra to reach out to examine the field of battle, the compound. She found figures everywhere, not only were figures in the only standing house but they had people stationed outside the home and along the gates. A couple stood in the middle of the house with three people around them in a triangle defense. She assumed that must be Sasuke's brother and the kunoichi he was after. But what caught her attention was the hundreds of smaller chakra signatures. They were everywhere, in the house on the house along the trees, perched on shoulders, even in the air. Opening her eyes she looked back to Sasuke.

"The one you search for in the house, but she is surrounded by people along with hundreds of smaller chakra signatures. I believe I saw a dog as well."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Itachi was definitely being protected, but why? He felt a chilling breeze blow by him. Looking at the others they all stood wide eyed at him. Before he could say a word he felt sand sprinkling around him in the air. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized who was behind him. How had he not noticed? It was too late though the sand closed in.

Jugo rushed forward pushing Sasuke out of the way, he had barely gotten to him in time. The sand rushed his body killing him instantly. He heard Kirins screams before he passed on.

Sasuke bounded out of the way after the push before he was sent flying into the compound by a huge gust of wind. Suigetsu and Kirin flew in after him to protect his back if it was needed. Kirin landed behind him while Suigetsu was before him sword in hand. It was not long till the group was stormed. The whole time he could only think about how much of an idiotic he was. The Kazakage, Gaara was before him. Alongside him was Tsunade, the entire clan board and a mass amount of Anbu. The raven in the forest was definitely Itachi's. He was caught, he raised his hands in the air signaling he was defeated. They didn't even stand a chance. Sasuke had yet to master his eyes well enough to fight an army. Taking a chance glance behind him he saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Itachi. His brother was there, blinded. He stood beside Sakura tall as if he was still as strong without his eyes as he was with them. Anbu surrounded the small group before taking them to HQ for questioning.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Sakura looked to Naruto with wide eyes.

"That was a large word for you." The small group chuckled before everyone dispersed leaving the couple alone once again.

Sorry it was not a good chapter and if I'm being honest I'm sort of losing interest in writing this story, I hope to get some inspiration for this story soon


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura laid beside Itachi in the comfort of the large king sized bed they shared. The sun was a warm and welcoming as it peered through the window of their home. It had been a week since Sasuke attempted to infiltrate the village to get to her. She had yet to see him but today was the day Itachi and herself would be summoned to visit him in his holding cell below the city grounds. She turned over in the bed so she could snuggle up between Itachi's shoulder blades. She couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped her. She felt him roll over before she was victim to a bear hug.

Itachi snuggled Sakura close to his chest. He could feel the sun upon his face as he buried his nose into her neck. He was rewarded with a giggling fit as Sakura squirmed to get away. He grabbed her hair to hold her still before he claimed her lips with his own. The feel of her silken hair entangled in his finger with the feel of her soft lips caused a rough moan to escape. Sakura took the initiative to dive her tongue into his mouth before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi pulled back first leaving Sakura heated and wanting in his wake.

Hearing Itachi chuckle Sakura rolled out of bed, Itachi followed suit. Sakura squealed as she was quickly picked up and carried to the bathroom. Itachi took his time stripping off her night clothes before finishing off his. The two showered together enjoying the beautiful summer morning. Sakura grabbed their body was squeezing some of the goo into her hand before rubbing it together forming a bubbling mess. She took her time washing Itachi's body. Has she grabbed his length to clean he began to grow in her hand. Smiling to herself she continued to pump him in a lazy motion. She felt the weight of Itachi's head fall on her shoulder pleasuring her with his groans and grunts of ecstasy as he came in her hand.

"Well good morning to you too dear." His smile was contagious as Sakura laughed before washing herself. The two love birds exited the shower drying off and redressing before going down the stairs to the kitchen. Itachi made breakfast before there was a knock on the door. Sakura went to open it as Itachi finished setting the plates on the table.

"Why hello Kakashi. I am assuming you are here to summon us?"

"I am. The Hokage would like you in her office as soon as possible." After saying what he needed he was off in a poof.

Sakura walked back to the table, seating herself in her spot beside Itachi. He was waiting to eat with her Gin upon his shoulder.

"Is it time to see Sasuke?"

"It is, let us eat our breakfast first then we can head right over."

The two rushed through their meal before walking out the door hand in hand. Gin stayed perched on Itachi's shoulder as they walked quietly through the bustling village. Everyone was running around visiting the market getting what they would need for the day before heading home or maybe lunch at one of the many restaurants in the village. Sakura squeezed Itachi's hand as people avoided their path. Everyone still feared the Uchiha as they still believed he killed his family for fun. Many had exiled Sakura for being his fiancé. They had thought so highly of her before, it was funny how fast people's minds could change.

Upon arriving at the Hokage tower Sakura took the lead. she knew he was still uncomfortable with these things but he was determined to talk to his brother. It had been a rough week getting permission for the two to see Sasuke but here they were about to go visit the young Uchiha in prison. Sakura took the first step into Tsunade's office, Itachi close behind her.

"My Lady, you wished to see us."

"Yes, it took some convincing but as you know I finally got permission to let you talk to Sasuke. I am to be with you of course but at least I got you permission. Now I don't have all day so let's go."

Itachi followed Tsunade, Sakura was behind him Gin glanced over his shoulder to see her trembling a little. She did not want to see Sasuke but all the same, she had to face him to defeat fear he instilled in her.

The small group walked down the tower, went through a few doors that Sakura swore never excited before ending up in front of the cell that held Sasuke. He was chained arms hung to his sides as the chains strained to reach him. Chakra seals ran along his body as he fought to get strength. He glared up at the intrusion. His face falling in shock upon noticing his visitors.

"Alright brat. We don't have a lot of time and your brother has fought a great deal to see you so listen up." Tsunade walked back by Sakura, she wrapped a comforting arm around the girl waiting for the time to run out.

Sasuke looked to the bird upon Itachi's shoulder, he watched as Gins eyes narrowed on him. Then he looked back to his brother.

"Why the hell are you here."

"I am here for a few reasons but most importantly to tell you the truth about what happened the night of the massacre. Then to talk about what you did to Sakura."

Sasuke laughed before he spoke, his voice laced with venom.

"I don't care what you say, and Sakura is mine. You had no right taking her from me. "

"She was not yours to claim. Now let me show you what happened that night."

Gin flew to Sasuke, he perched on the ground before him looking deep into Sasuke's eyes. The red eyes began to spin as Sasuke entered the world of Itachi's choosing.

Sasuke saw the truth, felt the agony Itachi felt as he killed the woman he once loved. His body was shuddering on its own accord. He remembered that night as well but to know his brother felt the same pain, if not worse was unnerving. He had wanted to kill his brother for something his brother had no choice to do. Then everything changed suddenly he was seeing himself through Sakura's eyes. He was above her he felt the pain and fear of being taken by force. He felt her heart shatter, heard the prayer for death to come to her. He saw himself as he laughed at her for being weak. He was the monster he swore he would never be. Itachi did not relent though, he had Sasuke lay there in the ice cold grass, he felt his body, Sakura's body go numb. He felt his life slipping. Then he was back in his prison. Itachi was still blind before him.

Sasuke looked to Sakura who stood as tall as she could by Tsunade. She was watching him when their eye met she turned to look to Itachi. She couldn't even look at him, he was a disgrace.

"Itachi."

Itachi nodded to prove he was listening to his brother. Sasuke looked passed him to Tsunade.

"I know where my old eyes are. You can send for them, and I can return yours to you."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke knew where his eyes were, Itachi could get his vision back. Sakura hadn't believed that to be possible. Gin flew to Sakura's shoulder.

"Itachi," Tsunade called to him. "Times up."

Itachi turned his back to Sasuke. Without a word, the three left him there. Itachi walked down the halls that had lead them to Sasuke not long before. Sakura followed close behind him, her hand entwined in his. Tsunade brought up the rear ensuring to the world the two before she was leaving.

The three-shinobi walked back into Tsunade's office.

"Alright, Uchiha. What would you like to do about Sasuke's proposition?"

"I would like my eyes back. But Sakura chooses who it is to collect them. We cannot afford them falling into the wrong hands."

"I agree to that. Sakura do you know who you trust for such a task?"

"Yes, Shishu. I would like team Guy to retrieve them with Kakashi added."

"Agreed. I will send Shizune to get the coordinates. I will summon you when I receive the eyes myself."

Itachi walked out with Sakura. He couldn't believe that he was going to get his eyes back. He would finally get to see Sakura again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, I want to apologize for the wait. I have completely lost interest in this story but it deserves an ending. I hope this doesn't seem to rushed and I give the story the ending it deserves.**_

The sound of cloth being unwrapped whisper by his ear. He let himself trembling as the last bit of cloth fell from his face.

"Okay, you can open them."

Slowly he opened his eyes. The room was darkened to soften the blow from dark to light. The first thing he saw was her smiling face. Sucking in a breath his fingers reached out slowly to grasp a piece of bubble gum pink hair. He looked into her beautiful green eyes. He took in the detail of the greens mixing with a hint of blue near her pupils. He could see the job deep in those eyes. He watched as she slowly leaned in. He didn't bother closing his eyes as their lips touched. Her lips were soft against his. Slowly he brought his hand to her hip. She pulled back just a hair to look back I to his onyx colored eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into her lips. She smiled at him before backing up to allow him to stand.

Itachi looked around the room he shared with Sakura. He was standing beside the bed. The comforter was soft and pink? He laughed, a true laugh from deep in his chest. He watched Sakura's smile brighten.

"I never would have guessed the comforter to be pink." She gave him a confused look.

"I thought you could see through Gin's eyes?" He smiled at her before pulling her in close by the hips.

"Yes, but Gin see's in black and white. " He looked back again to the bedding. The pillows were floral with Sakura blossoms. Looking up he saw a painting above the bed. It was a Sakura tree. Under the tree was a silhouette of both Sakura and himself. They had their backs turned to the on looked. He was seated upon the hill the tree stood. Sakura leaning against him. He always new the picture was stunning but with the colors. It was breathtaking. You could feel the moment overwhelm you.

He turned his gaze to the dresser across from the bed. It held some photos but the oak dresser itself was beautifully colored. The window was to the right side of the bed, he had Yamato create a window seat. She had it cushions with white with a couple light pink throw pillows. He smiled, she had the room pinkafied. He couldn't help but love how cute it was.

Sakura waited for Itachi to return his gaze to her. When he finally did she pulled him from the bedroom. The walked down the main stairway before going out the front door. It was late evening so luckily the sun would not bother him.

She watched his smile grow as he took in the line of blooming Sakura trees as he walked the path to the gate. There was a bench half way down the path that Sakura lead him to. She watched him take in the colors of his home. The beauty he created while blind. When he seemed ready she handed him an envelope.

She watched his confused gaze. He slowly opened the envelope, pulling out a blank piece of paper. Staring at it dumbly before finally flipping it over. She watched his hand start to shake before the tears ran down his face.

The photo fell to the ground has he turned to embrace her. He found her lips in a flurry of emotions. He kissed her patiently before scooping her up in his arms. The wind kissed their faces as the spring breeze brushed by. Gin perched in the tree above was finally getting to see his master be truly happy. Taking off into the air a single feather fell. Slowly it made its way beside the fallen photo. Cherry blossoms covered the ground the breeze making them flutter around the photo and feather.

Itachi hugged her close before whispering in Sakura's ear.

"I can't believe I am going to be a father." The cherry blossoms blew around them as he kissed her gently one more time. His life was finally worth living. With a beautiful strong wife beside him, and his young child on the way. He would live his life out in happiness.

Epilogue

Sasuke walked along the path to his brothers home. Yamato had made Sasuke another home not to far away. He currently shared it with Naruto. The two were currently heading over to watch the twins while Itachi and Sakura had a date night. Apparently Ino was going to be there as well. Something about how Sakura still did not trust them to watch the twins. It was not his fault that Naruto taught them the harem jutsu.

Sighing he knocked on the door, it wasn't even a second when he was knocked over by two demon children.

"Uncle Sasuke!" They chorused above him. The twins were five now. Time really did fly. Sakura was pregnant with a girl now. The boys Takashi, and Ronan were skeptical but Itachi was in heaven. Sasuke himself finally started dating a girl himself. Naruto was annoyed saying it was stealing the attention he needed. But Sasuke was ready to settle down. He scooped the boys up before walking into the house. Naruto following behind screaming for Sakura. Things had started looking up for everyone. Kakashi would be moving into the compound with the rest of the legendary nine. Naruto would be moving out to be with Hinata, and as for Sakura and Itachi, they seemed to live life to the best everyday. Never taking it for granted. The Uchiha clan would start a new with her leading the way. He watched the boys tackle Naruto to the ground before Itachi joined in. He looked to see Sakura, swollen belly looking to her husband and boy's with nothing less that adoration. The love in her gaze said more then any words would.

The house was loud, there was always someone here but the memories that they now shared would forever be cherished. The Sakura trees blew about the beautifully crafted house as the family inside laughed.

Gin flew overhead and back to his nest. His master rarely ever needing him now. He could have his own family to raise.

The End.

 _ **I hope this was okay guys! I am again so sorry i have no more fight for the story! Thank you all for your support and loyalty T.T**_


End file.
